Sasuke the Bully
by Sapphireman5
Summary: Naruto has been living a hard life, and struggles dealing with a bully and finds a path full of romance, regret, and remorse. Will it all work out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke The Bully

A/N: Please read with Caution this story contains Lemon! You've been warned!

Chapter 1:

High school, is not my stomping ground, I was never popular, I am good looking, I might add, the girls seem to think so but my family isn't overly rich like my schoolmate , we were working middle class which meant I couldn't hang out with the so call "in crowd" that lived in the gated community called Main.

"Hey queer watch out" it was Sasuke, he was the meanest jock in school, he ran past me, pushing me into the lockers that lined up the hall way. Everyone laughed, this guy wouldn't leave me alone, ever since fifth grade when I moved from the upper east side of Suna to the small comforts of upstate Konoha and into Konoha elementary school where I meet a cruel Sasuke. Fast forward seven years later, we are juniors and nothing has changed, Sasuke and I were the total opposite in features, I have bright blonde hair and blue eyes, he has jet black hair and eyes, he is very muscular as he should be considering he plays almost every sport in school and I have a great swimmers body. A lot of people seem to compliment me on, and an ass that seems to get a lot attention. I always knew I was into guys, but I've been with a few girls as well, it wasn't bad but I knew it wasn't for me. Sasuke always has a girlfriend on his arm and for two years it has been Sakura. She was completely stuck up in every way, bitch. She was a pink haired girl with green eyes, big boobs, you know the drill.

I made it to English just on time, took my regular seat next to the window, the class was well into ten minutes when Sasuke and his friend Neji walked in. Neji took the seat next to the door and the only seat that was available was the one next to me 'Oh Shit!' I thought, this guy hates my guts and he had to sit next to me. He sat and didn't really look at me. Our English teacher was teaching then he said the words that I dreaded the most "I will pair you up and you will complete a project. It is half your grade," he called out names left and right and my heart sank when he said "Naruto Uzumaki (that's me) you are paired up with Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke gave me a harsh stare as if I was the one who assigned the pairings. The rest of the class I spaced out. How is this going to work? The bell rung and everyone left. I approached the teacher "um Mr. Kakashi can you pair me with someone else? Sasuke and I don't get along he hate me."

"I'm sure you are over reacting" Mr. Kakashi said with a smile

"It's been this way since fifth grade." I replied.

He insisted there was nothing he could do and that we would have to get along if we both wanted to pass, and with that I walked out the door and turned the corner. Sasuke pinned me against the wall, "listen queer you will do everything and I will take credit for half of it, you understand?"

I pushed him off of me, his man-handling started getting my cock hard I agreed to what he was saying to boost his ego, I stated walking for the exit sign, then I turned, "Hey, Sasuke!" he turned around, "fuck you! I'm not doing anything for you!"

"You little prick!" he started to run after me, I ran out the door and out to my car. Then started it up and drove off laughing to myself.

Later that day, I was in my room on my laptop starting to do the project when my IM BOX opened up and said "Where do you live?"

I typed back, "who is this?"

He typed "Sasuke, you dobe!"

Then I wrote, "I'm not telling you!"

He replied with, "I want to come over to start the project," I was skeptical about the whole thing but I was at home, and this was my territory not his, school was his. So I just typed in the address, and about fifteen minutes later, I heard a pounding at the front door. I jetted down the stairs and I stood there pondering if I should open up or not. I wasn't scared of Sasuke at all, I found him intimidating, but I never backed down from him. That's a reason why I think he picks on me. He is 6'2" and I am 5'10", so he stands tall over me, but I never back down from him and I think he has a problem with that.

"Hey, Dobe! I can see your shadow through the glass its cold out here, it is November, you gonna let me in or what?" I opened the door. He came in "thanks," he handed me a bag, "what is this?" I asked. "Beers and chips to keep me awake during this boring crap," he started up the stairs.

"Where are you going?!" I asked.

"To your room, I assume that's where your books and computer are." Damn, even here in my own home he wants to be in charge, and bossy. I followed.

We got to my room, he looked around, "nice room, but mine's bigger," he stated as if it was as competition.

"That's nice," I replied sarcastically, "you live on Main with all the gigantic houses, it doesn't surprise me you have a bigger room."

"I know, but your house is okay, I guess I assume your family makes some money to afford this." Money was a touchy subject for me, my family was okay. We didn't want for nothing but while I was driving a Honda Accord he had a Lexus. He sat down at my desk and opened the text book, "let's get this over with," he said. I sat down next to him, I could smell him. He smelled good, like fresh Dove soap and axe spray.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked. He didn't look at me.

"What?"

"Why do you hate me?" I asked. He stopped typing. "I don't hate you Naruto," he then looked at me not with hateful eyes but as another human being, he became attractive to me "I envy you." He said.

"What? Why?" I was confused, why would a hot rich guy envy me?

"You have a family that cares about you, who comes to your aid when you need them. Me, my family sends the maids to do everything for me. I hardly see them, it's just me."

My guess was, the three beers he was drinking was making him more of a human "I'm sorry man, I didn't know." he turned and my jaw dropped. He had a raging hard on poking out of his jeans. All I could do was stare. He followed my eyes to his tent, "you are queer" he said.

"So what if I am?" I said. He was speechless; I then grabbed his crotch and started massaging his cock through his jeans. He didn't move, he just looked at me "Uh, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Making you feel better," I replied. I got on my knees right in front of him and started to lick his crotch soaking up his jeans. His dick was jumping in his jeans; he then stared to touch my head. His eyes were closed. I had Sasuke where I wanted him. I unzipped his jeans and played with his cock through his underwear, and then I guided his fat cock out of his boxers and through the unzipped whole of his jeans. I played with his cock; it was about seven inches with the biggest knob I've ever seen. He had veins on his dick. He moaned and then I put my mouth on it. He jumped and his eyes opened, he looked down at me. I started to go to down on his dick. I once read an article on how to suck cock online and I tried everything that was listed, Sasuke was bucking back and forth in my mouth, he was enjoying my mouth "Oh, shit Naru that feels better then Sakura's blow jobs!" I started working down to the rest of his amazing cock. Sasuke moaned in ecstasy. Knowing that I was making Sasuke feel good was such a turn on and my cock was hard as a rock "he unbuttoned his jeans and pushed his boxers and jeans to his ankles. I was in the zone on Sasuke's cock!

I went all the way down "Ahhhhh!" he screamed, "Oh, my god Naruto, you deep throat? Go all the way back down!" he demanded. And so I did. His veins felt good on my tongue, I lifted off his cock and his pre-cum was latched to my tongue and to his cock. It was a nice sight, I immediately started licking and sucking his balls. They were big and he started to move around. His nuts were sensitive. "Ah, fuck yeah!" Sasuke said with a smile on his face. I was jacking him off and sucking his balls at the same time. My bully was in heaven; I then stopped and started sucking his cock which seemed bigger this time around. Sasuke couldn't control himself, he grabbed my head and was fucking my mouth Ahhh, yeah sucked that fucking dick man, I love your mouth!" he then rested his hands to the side. His cock started to swell even more and I knew he was going to cum. I started to suck and go down faster deep throating him each time.

"Oh, my god! I'm gonna cum! Stop Naruto! I'm gonna cum in your mouth!" that's exactly what I wanted, "I deep throated one last time.

His man juice squirted in my mouth and down my throat, this was my first time sucking cock and I wanted all of it. So I swallowed, still sucking causing Sasuke to go into a sexual seizure of pleasure. His cum was coming out the sides of my mouth and down my throat. He was cumming more and more and then he stopped and I kept his dick in my mouth until it got soft. "That was fucking hot Naruto!" he said. I got up and kissed him. He grabbed the back of my head and stuck his tongue in my mouth we were tonguing each other then I heard the door slam close.

"Naruto! You home?" I heard my Mom's voice. We stopped kissing and Sasuke hurried and pulled up his pants and he put on his jacket.

"Who's Lexus in the drive way?" I heard my father. "You tell anyone," Sasuke warned me in a threatening voice, I kissed his lips.

"I won't say anything," I assured him. I cleaned my face and sprayed my room with air wick spray, we both walked out.

"It's mine," Sasuke said. "We had to do a project for English." I explained. Sasuke left in a hurry. My parents went into the kitchen, but my sister Kyuu came up to me, "Oh my god, Sasuke Uchiha was in our house, he's the hottest guy at school!" she said.

"Relax sis, your only in the ninth grade he is in the eleventh."

"A girl can dream, right?" she picked up our little brother Konohamaru and went into the kitchen with mom and dad.

"He is the hottest guy in school, and I just blew him in my room".

A/N: Please review, and if I get at least 3 good reviews, I'll post a second chapter.


	2. Cheating, Desire, and Confusion

Sasuke The Bully

A/N: Ok guys, there is smut in this chapter, you've been warned. And since I didn't mention it in the first chapter, I do not own any of the Naruto Characters.

Chapter 2: Cheating, Desire, and Confusion

(Naruto)

Monday came around and I didn't expect anything to be different. And it wasn't, Sasuke pushed me, said something insulting and I finished most of the project, but he didn't call me queer like he use to. He gave off a different vibe. He virtually ignored me in class, not even giving me eye contact and that's because I gave him the best blow job of his life. And something inside of him was turning and he didn't like it. He would kiss Sakura whenever he was near me or say something perverted to her, as if he was making me jealous, which I wasn't. I didn't want Sasuke; it was just a one-time deal. The week flew by fast and it was already Thursday, the project was due the following Monday and I had completed it. Sasuke on the other hand didn't even call to see if the whole thing was completed.

(Sakura)

If you ask me, I think Sasuke is cheating on me. And I can't be embarrassed if he is cheating on me. I would cheat on him and that's what I did, it was Thursday night and I wanted to have fun. I went to Ichiraku's Bar downtown and ordered a drink Vodka tonic to be exact, I have a Fake ID.

Then this college guy Zabuza came up to me, "hey let me order you another one," he said in his soothing, brute voice, damn this guy was hot! Rugged looking and his eyes were grey.

"Thanks," I said. He motioned the bartender and ordered two more vodka tonics for me and him. We had fun drinking and talking.

"Hey you want to go back to my car?" he asked with a smile. How could I resist that? He stood up and so did I and we left together.

(Sasuke)

I needed a drink after everything that had happened. It felt so surreal, the whole thing in his room, I've gotten blow jobs many times and the one Naruto gave me topped the cake. I never, in my wildest dreams, felt anything like that and it kind of scared me to know another guy was making me feel good. I mean you would be freaked as well. Anyways I got out of my car and headed for the bar until I saw two people having sex. I looked further and saw Sakura, we locked eyes "oh my god!" was all I heard her say. The guy looked up at me, I then heard her say "that's my boyfriend!" She put on her clothes and got out.

"You nasty slut!"

"Oh, please Sasuke, like you haven't cheated on me!"

"I've never," of course it was a little white lie, besides the b.j. I never have done anything with anyone else.

"Really?" she said.

"Really!" I exclaimed. I could feel my head boiling with anger and all I wanted to do was bash the guy she was fucking, but he sped off.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," she apologized. "You've been distant lately and you only want to flirt and kiss me at certain times at school."

"So you thought I was cheating? Maybe I should, considering what you just did!"

"No!" she said. I walked away from her, got in my car and drove off.

(NARUTO)

Friday was finally here, I have my weekend to relax. I went through Friday; you guys know how it is. Friday's always seem long and I couldn't wait. The bell rung and I jetted out past everyone to my car and out of the parking lot. I got home and went to my room and took off my jeans and shirt, leaving me with my boxers and orange t-shirt that clung to my body, and my white soaks. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes, then last Friday's memory started rushing back in my head, how Sasuke's cock was so big and hot, and how I wanted to suck on it again, but the chances for that was slim to none. Friday was the only day I had to myself five blissful hours at home without my parents and without anyone bothering me. An hour later there was pounding at my door. I hurried thinking something had happened to someone in my family. It was actually Sasuke, he looked furious.

"Um."

"Are we going to finish this project or what?" he said.

"Or what?" I said. He went up to my room and I followed again. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine let's finish," he looked at me irritated.

"I already finished it," I told him.

"So you want me to fail?"

"Relax; I put your name on it. Who pissed in your Pepsi?" I said

"It's Sakura; she let some tool fuck her in a parking lot yesterday." I came close to Sasuke and touched his crotch, he pushed me away. "No!" he said.

"Okay I was only trying to make you feel better." He looked at me.

"Okay, you can." I came closer and pulled him to me. He looked at me and I kissed him, he then kissed me back. Then I pushed him.

"Okay, I'm done."

"What do you mean you're done?"

"Just how it sounds!" I snapped back. He smiled, "oh there it is," I said. He tackled me on the bed, he had me pinned down. Then I turned him over and pinned him down. He turned me back over, we were laughing but what surprised me more wasn't the giant hard on in his jeans, but the fact that he use to make me feel less then dirt and now we were playing around with each other. I saw a different side of him that I wanted to get to know even more.

I just stared at him as he held my arms down, putting his full weight on me. Sasuke looked me in my eyes, but all I could feel was his cock pressed against my cock. I wrapped my legs around his and slid my hands from the back of his neck to his back then to his nice thick ass. And I pressed him into me causing his cock to press onto mine. "Ahhh!" he moaned. God it was huge! The outline of his dick looked like he was hiding an Italian sausage in his pants I unbuttoned his pants and slid his pants and underwear down. He took them all the way off, sat up and took off his shirt. I took off my boxers and grabbed him. He was lying on top of me, my legs opened as he pressed up against me cock on cock, and then we kissed. His dick began to jump, I started to jack him off, and I turned him over and started to kiss him. I kissed down his hot toned body, and once I got to that cock I gave his cock a little lick and his body shivered. I started sucking him. Sasuke closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. I moved my head up and down on his fat monster, especially teasing the tip of his cock. It is sensitive to him so I stuck out my tongue and licked the tip. Sasuke moaned with pleasure, I opened my mouth wider and started to suck deep throating again. "Ahhhhh!" he moaned. "You're the only one who has ever done that to me!" he spoke as if he was going to faint. I slowly worked his fat tool into my throat and sunk down deep on the length of his shaft. "Damn Naruto!!" Sasuke said. I knew he liked it.

I slurped on his fat cock and let it out of my mouth to get to his big, hairy nuts. I jacked his fat rod as I sucked one of his balls. I had found this to be very pleasurable to Sasuke. He likes it when I put his balls in my mouth and jacked his tool. I gently worked his balls with my tongue. And going down to his asshole and licking it. He started wiggling around. "Oh my God!" he started clinching my sheets with his fists. "Oh yeah, that feels amazing!" he said.

I stopped sucking and moved up his body and we kissed. "Sasuke, I want you to fuck me," I said.

"What?" he replied.

"I want to experience it and I know you want to fuck me too. Plus, I heard a guy's ass feels much better than a pussy."

"Okay, I'll fuck you." he gave in. I reached to my drawer and took out some KY jelly and a condom and handed it to him. He put it on his big dick and lathered it up with the KY. I took some KY jelly and put it on my index finger and inserted it. As I had done many times in the past to open things up. I began in and out and Sasuke watched me do this. He then moved my hand and placed his own finger there. He started to finger fuck me, my dick started swelling then. He placed another finger. "Are you ready yet?" he asked. "Yeah," I answered back. "I lay back on the bed, he spread and placed my legs over his thighs and pointed his dick head to my hole. And then he pushed the head in. "Ahhh!" I screamed. "I'm sorry," he apologized but continued on slower.

I was slowly grinding his dick as we were fucking. I had him so hot he kept looking at me as if I was saving his world it was painful, but he starting to pick up the pace, there was no stopping. "Ahhh yeah, your ass is great Naruto!" he moaned while pounding me. The pain started to reside and the pleasure started kicking in. He was putting his whole length in me touching something inside me that felt as if I was having an orgasm inside my body. I was moaning "Ahhh oh yeah! Fuck my ass!" I kept moaning louder and louder each time. He told me that he had never felt anything like this before. I smiled as he was fucking me. "Yeah man pussy!" he said and I laughed. As he was fucking me, we kissed and I felt connected to him and I knew I was in some kind of trouble; this was love at first fuck for me. He was pumping harder. He went crazy fucking my ass but I loved every second of it "Oh God it feels, oh god you're hitting my prostrate!" I couldn't find the right words for what I was feeling. I was lost in a sea of pleasure. He quickened the pace and really went at it. Sasuke's eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face, then suddenly, his eyes opened. He was lost in pleasure. "I'm gonna cum," he moaned as he pulled out and I took his condom off and stuck his cock in my mouth and deep throated him one last time. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he came in my mouth and he was shaking. The cum was going down my throat, on my chin, down his dick onto his pubs. We were one big sticky, sweaty mess. I looked at him and finish off with a cum filled kiss.

We had two more hours to spare and he rested his head on my chest. "Never in my life have I felt anything so mind blowing before," he said. "Me either," I replied. We laid naked in my bed for an hour kissing, touching and talking. Then we took a shower together, I washed him, he washed me. We both got dressed, sat on the bottom step over-looking the front door and kissed. "Teme, I think you're the best kisser," I said. "Same to you Dobe," he admitted with a smile. We stood up and he kissed me on my forehead and left. I closed the door, sure my ass was a little sore but what happened in my room was the best thing that ever happened to me. But I was supposed to hate him and my intentions were to use what I did with him the first time to my advantage but something inside of me was changing and so I was confused.

A/N: Ok, I'm aiming for at least 5 good reviews (not including the ones on chapter 1) this time, and if we achieve this goal, I'll post Chapter 3 ;).


	3. Hooked Some Kind of Way

Sasuke The Bully

A/N: Ok my dear loveable fans, and new readers, there is more smut in this chapter just like the previous two, so please read with Caution. And no nosebleeds, ok? ;) Oh, and I wouldn't have posted this chapter until I had gotten the 5 reviews, but I found it kind of intriguing that I got two reviews from one person. IDK why, it just happened. Anyway, getting two reviews from the same person to get me to post a new chapter, will not work again. But it worked this time around. LOL. Let's thank I Houseki And I The Shiz for getting to post this chapter early.

Chapter 3: Hooked some kind of way

(Naruto)

Uchiha, was well built, had the best face out of everyone in school and he was my fuck buddy, I dreaded school before, but I looked forward to it now. We had gotten an A+ on the project, Sasuke had completely stopped bothering me, and when no one was looking he would smile at me and wink. We would occasionally sneak together in the boy's bathroom. Made sure there was no one in there and make-out in a bathroom stall. I was falling in love with Sasuke, something I hadn't anticipated on and I know he wouldn't feel the same way and I only set myself up for heartache. The bully became my secret lover, fall came to a close and winter was full on. We were in our last week of school because of winter vacation. I got in my car and sat there warming up the car and the pipes, then my passenger door opened, it was Sasuke.

"Hi!" he kissed me. "So we are going to the mountains for four days, you want to come?"

"Do you think that is a good idea?"

"Yeah, I have it all mapped out, me, Ino, Gaara, and Ten Ten will share a cabin and I will pay for you to have your own private suite. So when I can get away, we can be together."

"No deal Teme, I'm sorry I'm starting to..." I wanted to tell him but I didn't know how he was going to react to me and I didn't want to ruin what we had going on. So I kept it at that.

"Can you come over to my place then?" he asked.

"Sure," I said with a smile.

"Okay, follow me in your car then," he got out and got in his car. I followed him to Main St. where all the bigger houses where. He stopped in front of this stone gate; the gates opened. And he went through and so did I. We went driving up a long road passing houses leading to another big gate, the security guards opened it up for him and again I followed. There were these big ivory columns like something out of Greece connected to his house he stopped and got out and so did I.

"Wow," I said. He grabbed my hand we walked hand in hand to his house. We went inside and he unzipped my jacket and kissed me wet and passionately. Then I pushed him away.

"What?" he said aggravated.

"What if someone sees us?" he smiled. "My parents gave the staff the holiday off, the only people on the grounds are guards and they change in shifts and they never come into the house. They have their own quarters. Plus, my parents are in Aspen for the holidays." He said almost looking sad.

"What about Christmas? Will they be home?" he frowned.

"They probably won't be back until march." he stated with the saddest voice I have ever heard. I took his hand and looked in his eyes then kissed him on the forehead. He fell into me and I hugged him, for the first time he needed me. For the first time he just needed a hug.

(Sasuke)

I never showed anyone that I was weak or remotely weak. I always had to be the strong jock that geek's feared, the girls loved and the guys wanted to be like. But with Naruto, I can just be myself it feels good. I never knew I would get into homo activities but I love every second I am with him. I fell into him and he hugged me, for the first time I needed him. Right then and there, he was my family; he cared about me and wanted the best for me. My cell went off and it was Sakura. Waves of guilt were stricken on my face; I was having this affair with a guy, a guy that I used to bother every day. He had given me something that Sakura hadn't, sex. He was there for me when my girlfriend should have been, as long as I was buying her bracelets and earrings she was all ears, but with Naruto he wanted nothing from me in return. He asked nothing from me but my mind and body.

"How about I make us some Ramen?" I said to Naruto.

"You know how to cook?" he looked at me curiously.

"Yeah, I learned from the chefs." I guided him to the family room and handed him the remote to the plasma. "Make yourself at home I will get started."

Aroma of fresh basil and onion, and tomato sauce filled the kitchen and part of the house. My mouth started to water, damn I was hungry and since it was us guys I decided to make meaty Ramen. About an hour later it was done. I went in to get Naruto. He was sitting on the couch watching Supernatural. I snuck up behind him and grabbed him. He jumped and I laughed my ass off.

"Very funny Teme," he said staring at me with those eyes, damn his eyes looked perfect and innocent like an angel but he was no angel trust me, I know.

"The food is ready." Naruto stood up and walked around the couch.

"I really need to get off," he mentioned. I grabbed his hand and we started to go up to my room but I stopped him in the middle of the winding staircase. And I kissed him and started massaging his now growing cock.

"Let's do it right here," I said. He looked over the banister.

"Someone can come in and see us."

"No one is coming," I reminded him. I undid his belt and unbutton his jeans and he took off his shirt. I kissed his flat muscular stomach, he shivered. This was my first time sucking cock and I didn't know what to expect. Then I pulled his boxers down and his dick sprung out, I was face to face with it. Naruto Uzumaki had a nice size cock it was longer than mine by a half an inch and making his dick 7.5 inches and the head looked like a mushroom. I grabbed it and started to masturbate him he moaned. I couldn't believe I had let him suck me off or that I fucked him or I'm about to suck him. It was a straight guy's guilt, but guilt would have to just be because I wanted to do this I got between his legs and took his cock in my mouth, it slid past my lips until it hit the back of my throat. I gagged and pulled him out of my mouth. I couldn't deep throat like he could but I saw his expression. I was pleasing him, that's what I do. I aim to please. I sucked on him until my jaw got tired. I moved down to his balls entrancing them with my tongue, held his dick in my hand and jacked him. I then started to suck him off again and jack him at the same time he was moaning.

"I'm going to cuuummmmmmmmmm!" he came all over my face and my hair. Streams and streams of cum flowed out of him. I undid my belt and took off my jeans I was going commando today. My dick was hard as fuck and I rubbed the cum from my face and his body and lathered my dick up. I pulled him on the floor, his back resting on the carpet steps. I lifted his legs up over my shoulders, his feet resting on my back. I started rimming him and fingering him at the same time. "Yeah finger that ass Sasuke! It feels so good!" I was sucking and finger fucking like it was a pussy and it felt like one, too. Nice and warm and wet. This boy was turning me on. I spit on my hand and started stroking my dick making the cum wet again. I then moved up, I was face to face with Naruto. I guided my condom free dick to his butt and it went in without struggle. "Oh! My God!" Naruto moaned. I was thinking the same thing, this time it was not uncomfortably tight but tight and great and wet.

"Oh yeah! Give me that fucking ass!" I said.

"Yeah! Take it Sasuke, take it!" he moaned. This was more than fucking to me. I stopped then pulled out, "what are you doing?" he asked. I stood up and grabbed his hand. He stood up and we walked hand in hand to my room. I took him to my bed and pulled the covers. We got in and I pulled the covers over us and we assumed the same position we were doing on the stair case. This time I took it slow, we were just staring at each other as I was plowing his ass. I was touching his face, he was caressing my back. I thought to myself, 'this must be what making love feels like' I kissed him. He engulfed me with his tongue. This felt too magical, then it happened. I came inside of him. I stayed there until my dick was soft, then I rolled over on my side, facing the window that engulfed my room with sunlight. Naruto was shaking, I turned over and took him in my arms, thus calming him down.

"I have an idea," I said. I left out and five minutes later, I came back with two bowls of Ramen. "Dinner in bed," Naruto smiled at me. We ate and tossed the plates to the side and we feel asleep.

(Naruto)

I had awaken in Sasuke's arms. I slipped from under him and stared at him through the moonlight shinning through his extra big windows. He looked perfect and innocent like an angel but he was no angel trust me, I know. He was asleep and looked at peace. I got dressed because I noticed it was getting dark outside. I left out his room and walked down the long hallway. I hadn't notice this before, but it seem as if he had the only room in this hall. It was brightly lit and the marble on the floor shined. I was sort of ashamed that he had gone to my house and the most luxurious things we had was a plasma and cherry wood floors. He had a mansion, a ten star kitchen a living room the size of a library, and his room was three times the size of mine. I was falling for this boy.

"Can I help you?" I heard a voice of a stern women she was coming up the stairs with a suitcase and a fur coat on. She looked like she killed a bunch of animals to get that coat.

"I...I um I had to do a project with Sasuke."

"Did you two finish?"

"Yeah we finished. He kind of feel asleep, I actually just finished using his computer."

"Would you like some soup before you leave?"

"I couldn't ask you to. I know your cooks are gone for the holidays."

"Non-sense, I can cook my own meals. She took off her coat and put it in the closet down the hall. "Come with me," I followed Sasuke's mother down stairs to the kitchen. I was petrified. "Have a seat, my son doesn't bring many people home with him." I gulped. She turned and smiled. "I'm glad he's found some new kids to hang out with, god knows Sakura, Lee and Neji are train wrecks." I smiled. "So are you and my Sasu-Sasuke good friends?" 'Sasu-Sasuke?' I thought in my head.

"Yeah, we've been hanging out a little bit."

"You seem like a good kid. I'm glad."

"Honey! I smell it, your famous garlic chicken soup!" a man walked into the kitchen. He was identical so Sasuke it was scary, but sexy at the same time. If Sasuke aged and looked like him, he would be very lucky. Although, in my own opinion, Sasuke looks more like his mother, but they're both sexy as hell! He looked at me, "who is that?" he pointed at me.

"He is Sasuke's friend. They were doing a project for school."

"Oh, put it there." He extended his hand, and I shook it. "Nice strong hand shake, I like that. If only I can get Sasuke to shake hands like that. He shakes like a little..." his mother stopped him.

"Fugaku hush!"

"Mikoto please."

"I thought you guys were in aspen?" I questioned.

"We were but we felt kind of guilty being away and having Sasuke miss Christmas with his family." They didn't seem as bad as Sasuke made them out to be, but all kids make their parents out to be the bad guys. She sat three bowls down and we sat there like a family. It was weird, I was having soup with the parents of the boy I was sleeping with. I wonder how resented they would be if they'd known that.

"Wow! Mrs. Uchiha this is really good!"

"Thank you." I looked at the clock on the wall.

"I really should get home before my parents worry."

"Yeah okay, I will put your soup in a container you can take it with you." she did just that. I said goodbye to them and put on my coat on and left. The winter air hit my face causing me to turn around. I looked up and saw Sasuke looking at me. He waved at me. I waved back to him, at this point nothing could go wrong, everything was falling into place.

TWO WEEKS LATER

It had been two weeks since I had been with Sasuke. He had gone up to the mountains to ski with his friends and Sakura. While I was here with my boring family. I decided to go to Ichiraku's for their buffalo wings and maybe a beer if my fake I.D permitted me one. I had gotten there and parked my car then, I saw his car. I thought Sasuke was in the mountains, I went in and ordered my wings and beer. The bartender couldn't tell if it was fake or not, so he had no choice. I sat there for almost fifteen minutes and my wings came and beer. I ate and drank until I heard a familiar laugh. It was Sasuke. I got up and turned the corner, he was with Ino a dumb blonde bitch who knew some English. She's been in our school for three years. And she understands that Sasuke wants to get in her pants. Why was I feeling like this, as if he was mine?

"Hey queer, you see Sasuke? He knows how to bag the ladies!" I felt Neji's arm around my neck. He put me in a headlock and he and Rock Lee laughed causing Sasuke to look.

I pushed Neji, "you asshole." They laughed. I paid the bartender and left.

"Dobe wait," I heard Sasuke call out to me. He ran and was out of breath. "So," he said.

"So what?" I answered back.

"I'm seeing Ino now."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because now that she puts out a lot," he stopped.

"What you're trying to say is now that she put out you don't need me, just say it!"

"You just said it," I felt hurt and crushed. I knew I was gambling with my heart and I rolled the dice. We were the only ones outside, I walked up to him and kissed him.

"It was fun while it lasted," I said and I walked to my car. A tear rolled down my eye. I was in love with him and it felt like he used me. He did use me, but it was my fault I started this and I guess he ended it.

(Sasuke)

Damn it! He wasn't supposed to see me and Ino. Why did he show up at Ichiraku's? Why do any of us decide to do anything at Ichiraku's? We always get caught but we aren't together. Naruto and I, we just got together to have a good time, I think. Damn it! It was just supposed to be sex. He is playing mind games with me. He kissed me and says it was fun while it lasted, what is that? Is he playing mind games with me or am I playing mind games with him? He's got me hooked some kind of way.

"Sasuke, um," Ino called me, "are you okay?

"Yea I'm fine."

(Naruto)

I got home and went to my room, it felt like everything was a blur and my emotions were the only thing that seems to be clear. I looked around and all I could see was red. I threw everything on the floor in anger. Kyuu burst in my room. "Naru what's wrong?" I didn't answer. "Naruto are you okay?"

"I'm fine, now get the hell out!"

"I'm telling mom and dad something isn't right."

"No I'm just upset."

"Why?"

"Because someone I liked is with someone else."

"Oh, I guess you heard about Sasuke and Ino." she said now staring at me.

"What?" I looked as if I was placed in a horror movie.

"Naruto, I'm not stupid. I know you and Sasuke had something going," She said.

"That's crazy," I spoke in a low voice.

"Is it?"

"Are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"No, you're my brother and I love you. I just want you to be okay, and if you are gay, then you are gay that doesn't change anything between you and me."

"Thanks." She hugged me, I wrapped my arms around her, "who knew my sister would be the only person I could talk to right now." We stayed up talking and cleaning my room. My younger sister seems like my older sister and she really got me.

"If Sasuke doesn't know how much of a catch you are, then he's an idiot." We laughed and she swore to me this would be a secret as long as I wanted it to be. But if it was that obvious to my sister, then I wonder who else it could have been obvious too.

A/N: Now, I'm aiming for at least 7 new reviews, and I'll post chapter 4.


	4. Meet Kiba Inuzuka

Sasuke The Bully

A/N: Ok, my delightful fans and readers and what not, here a finally bring you Chapter 4! Sorry, I've been kinda busy lately plus I'm kinda lazy, so I really haven't gotten around to work on this chapter. Anyway, please enjoy. And no I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

Chapter 4: Meet Kiba Inuzuka

"Class, we have a new student, his name is Kiba Inuzuka he is all the way from the Chiba Prefecture. So how do you like the east coast weather?" Mrs. Kurenai asked with amusement on her face.

"It's cold, there's no snow where I'm from so it's all new to me."

The girls got all goggle eyed over Kiba. He was damn hot, he had wild brown hair, and the brownest eyes I've ever seen. I guess I was staring too hard because he looked at me and smiled then sat down next to me. The teacher went back to teaching.

"I'm Kiba," he extended his hand.

"I'm Naruto, everyone calls me Naruto," I shook his hand.

"Nice meeting you Naruto."

This guy was sexy but seeing what happened with Sasuke, I didn't want anything. I had fallen for him and he knew this, then he broke me and didn't even care.

Three hours had past sine meeting Kiba, and I was in the library. Empty as usual, even the librarian was out to lunch. I felt like the only person in school, Sasuke avoided me. I just buried my head in my arms as tears started to flow. I didn't know why, well I knew why I just never fell for anybody and it stung like crazy. A few minutes later, I felt a tap. I jumped, it was Kiba. He stood there all 5'10 of him with a box of tissues.

"Hey don't cry, I'm sure whatever it is, it will be okay." I took a few tissues and blew my nose.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I guess today is just one of those days." He came around the table and sat down next to me looking at me. I tried to look away but his stare was magnetic. "Dude, are you okay?" he was gentle with me, not pushing anything. This complete stranger was consoling me.

"Yeah," I spoke not even looking him in his eye.

"Good because, I hate to see the cute ones cry," he smiled.

I was shocked and couldn't find any words. This Greek god had called me cute which means he was into guys. I smiled at him and he smiled at me.

"I should go, gotta get home get dinner started," I said.

"For the family?"

"No they are in Karakura Town visiting family, I stayed home, so for me." I began.

"I should go catch the bus," he started to leave.

"Hey Kiba, you want a ride home?" I called out.

"Sure." We both left out the library together. As we were driving, the snowflakes were coming down. We past Main the gated community where Sasuke lived, the symbolism was ironic. I just smiled, I was on the outside looking into Sasuke's world, in my heart that's where I wanted to be but he shut me out like that big brass gate separating us from them, or me from him. On the way to his house, Kiba told me how his father's company had open up a new firm here in upstate Konoha and how he was the boss. I asked him why he wasn't living in Main, he told me that his dad always was simple, he didn't like the materialist things life had to offer. And that he adapts the same concept in life. "Why buy Dolce and BMW's when American eagle and a Honda like this is just as good?" I smiled at his comment.

I hadn't realize Kiba only lived a few blocks from me. "Hey, you live so close."

"Yeah, I see." he looked at the houses as we went by.

"You can see my house from right here." I stated.

"Hey, how about I come to your place and help you cook? I rather be there then have my parents question me a trillion times about how my day was and did I meet new friends. I'll just call them at your house." I smiled.

"Sure!"

We drove to my house and got out. I opened the door, "it's kind of cold," he said.

"I'll turn on the heat, I must have turned it down." About five minutes later, the house was warm and alive.

"Hey, how about tacos?" he suggested.

"Not a bad idea Dog boy," I agreed. We made tacos and both got a beer and sat down in the family room to watch some TV. While eating, Kiba seemed very comfortable. He has just known me for a couple of hours and we clicked like we have been friends for years. I was slowly starting thinking about something else besides Sasuke. We watched a few comedies, then I turned to him. "Are you gay?" I asked not knowing where that came from. He just looked at me with a kind of ambush look on his face, then I tried to retract. What I

said with an apology "I'm sorry, it's really none of my business."

He then started to speak, "I wasn't aware of my sexuality, until this guy, my best buddy who was on the football team, was over at my house. We were just hanging out and he kissed me. I thought I was straight but that kiss set something off. I had a girlfriend."

I cut him off, "so your bi?"

"Actually, I broke up with her because I started to become more attracted to guys and I just decided I was gay. What about you?" he asked with a curious look on his face.

"I'm gay," I stopped and looked at him. "Wow, I've never told anyone that, you're the first person." I was in a state of shock.

He smiled, "that's great! You came out to me. I am honored to be the first one." He smiled at me. We watched a little more T.V. but he left after that. W was hoping to score. He was different, I didn't want to take advantage of him because I suppose he knew all the tricks of the trade.

FOUR WEEKS LATER

Weeks past by and Kiba and I became the best of friends. It was still ruff seeing Sasuke making out with Sakura.

"Oh they make me sick." Kiba was standing there watching me watch them.

"Nosey much?" he said. I snapped out of it.

"No, I should go get my seat."

"Hey, you were with him weren't you?"

I hesitated, "yeah, I thought he liked me but it's my fault for pursuing someone like that. A straight guy." Kiba wrapped his arm around me.

"It's all good, you don't need him. Hey, I think I should be your wingman," Kiba said. I laughed, Sasuke noticed and saw Kiba's arm around my shoulder.

"Get to class Dog boy."

"You too Uzumaki, I will see you in science class," he said walking away. Before I could go in Sasuke grabbed me so that we were around the corner in the now desolated hallway.

"Who is that guy?"

"His name is Kiba. He is new kid. We kind of just hit it off, I guess."

"Are you too...?"

"That's none of your business Sasuke." I pulled away and went into the class room.

(Sasuke)

Ahhhhhh! He is so infuriating! Naruto is sitting there with that smug look on his ace. This is killing me! Why is this killing me? He is with that guy Kiba. I want to choke Kiba and take Naruto away from him. Why am I thinking of this? I have a girlfriend. Why am I feeling like this? I have to confront Naruto again as soon as class was over I'm going to talk to him. He looks so cute now staring into space not listening to the teacher. I wonder what he is thinking about, maybe Kiba, or maybe me. God, I hope he is thinking about me. No, I hope he isn't thinking about me, so I don't have to think about him. Well that's stupid.

Class ended and Naruto dashed out the door as he always does. He looks so cute. I followed and I see him and that Kiba guy talking. Then they start walking towards the exit, school isn't over.

(Naruto)

So Kiba and I left early this time to go back to his place. "Kiba let's do it," I proposed.

I kissed him, "what if?"

"Shhh, no one is coming over, trust me." I pushed him up against the wall that was directly from the front door and took off his shirt. He took off mine. I started kissing and sucking on his neck. He moaned in pleasure, then I went straight to his nipples. Which were fully erect, and I encircled my tongue around them. His giant hard on was pointed right into my lower abdomen. I grabbed it and he shuttered. My nose only a few inches away, he stopped me then did the same to me. "That feels good Kiba." I said. He undid my belt and my buttons on my jeans. He slid my boxers and jeans down in one try. My dick sprung out and it was alive. He got on his knees, I reached down and put both my hands on the sides of his head stroking his hair. I then took his right hand and rubbed the tip of my dick with the back of his fingers. I instantly started showing pre cum.

For the first time, there in front of me, his beautiful mouth was around my cock. His lips were so soft and he knew the technique of sucking a dick. He pulled off and some pre cum was connected to his lips and my dick. "Dude, your dick is fat as hell!" he said with a smile.

"I know," I replied kind of nerdy with a smile. I reached down and he gave me a sticky kiss. He stated sucking again, now rubbing my balls. After a minute or two of him sucking, I started pumping. He looked up at me and he looked so hot with me grabbing his brown hair back and his brown eyes looking at me I wanted to fuck him so bad.

"I want that ass!" I moaned. He stopped sucking.

"Okay, let's go to your bedroom." He looked up the stairs.

"No, how about we fuck on the couch?"

He looked weary, "I don't know. What if your parents come in?"

"They won't." I assured him. I took my jeans all the way off and started to take my socks off until he stopped me.

"Don't, I kind of like that," he stated.

"Aren't you a little kinky?" I said with a smile. I grabbed his hand and led him into the family room. I pushed him onto the couch and jumped on top of him. We started kissing. He wrapped his legs around my legs. Our cocks were sliding against one another. I reached into my jeans and grabbed a condom and put it on. I reached into the drawer next to the couch and found lotion and put lotion on my dick. "You ready sexy?" I said. He nodded. I put it in, he relaxed and his hole opened up around my cock. The pressure of the tightness made me want to blow but I wanted to enjoy this, since this was my first time fucking anyone. Kiba eased on down, and I proceeded to thrust in, out, in, out. My cock got hotter with each insertion. He moaned in pleasure, his eyes were rolling back in his head. I loved that I was doing this to him. I was scratching every inch inside of him with my dick. He had his hole was opened up and it was feeling good, his silky walls rubbing against the sides of my dick. "Let's change positions," I said. I pulled out of him, he was in bliss. I sat down on the coach and he got on top of me and grabbed my dick. Pointed to his hole; my dick went in easy as his ass was a perfect fit for me. He was going up and down on me like a merry go round. I grabbed his waist and started meeting him half way.

As I pounded in his ass, I could feel that Kiba balls were tightening. He shouted so loud I knew the neighbors had to have heard him. His cock spasm and he came all over my chest. I stopped in mid-thrust, enjoying the scene before me. Looking at the string of shiny, thin ropes of cum made me get even harder. Kiba could sense this as I was still inside him. Kiba flexed his cheeks around my cock. I proceeded to deep-thrust Kiba, and he was fucking like a pro on top of me. Sensing I was near the point of no return, I ran my cock in and out, using sharp thrusts. As I pushed forth, Kiba lifted his whole lower body, trying to get as much of it in as he could. With one final deep thrust, I pulled out and stood up bringing Kiba's face to my cock. I started shooting string after string of man-juice onto his face, bringing Kiba to the new height of ecstasy. It went everywhere, I felt strange and looked up, and Sasuke was standing there looking into the window. I guess I should have closed the curtains all the way.

(Sasuke)

That bastard! How could he? I thought as I walked to the side of his house to my car. He came out putting on his sweater.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he protested.

"I saw you leave school early, I wanted to..." he cut me off.

"What, to make sure I was okay? What I do isn't any of your business!" he pushed me. "You wanted nothing to do with me, and I'm the bastard. It's you not me! You don't know what the hell you want, but I know what I want, something that's not complicated. You don't know if you're gay or straight."

"I am not gay!"

"Then there you go Teme! Problem solved, now we can move on with our lives. You can be with Sakura or whoever floats your damn boat. And I can do what I have to do." We looked into each other's eyes. How did I get so damn invested in Naruto? What was going on with me? I wanted to touch him, be with him but I couldn't. And he sensed this, "you are nothing but a spoiled rich kid who wants everything to go your way, but guess what life doesn't happen like that! You have everything handed to you on a silver platter, but I wonder what it will feel like when something important to you is taken away!" I could see the anger in his face.

"Oh shut up! Sounds just like something someone from the lower middle class would say." It just came out. I gulped at what I just said.

"Wow, sounds like something a rich, arrogant bastard would say. You know what, goodbye...no, good riddance Sasuke." With that he went into his house and I felt worst then I ever thought I could.

I went home upset, threw my book bag hard to the ground and went right to my dad's bar to poor me a stiff one. Naruto was haunting me now, and Naruto wasn't even dead. I kept on hearing sounds of when he was over and I made him lasagna. How could we go from that to right now, the present moment, 'oh shut up! Sounds just like something someone from the lower middle class would say.' Why would I say that to him? Did I really believe I was superior to him because my family was a lot well off then his was? Why did I try to spit venom at Naruto? I suppose I know that answer, but my foolish teenage brain isn't thinking right now. Am I bisexual? Or is it that I like this one guy and this is just a phase I'm going through? Why do I feel safe when I'm with him? I stopped and looked around the big room that housed sixteen century furniture and a three story ceiling. I was alone, alone in this world. A tear fell from my eye, the only person that honestly cared for me I shot down as many times as I could. If he was a girl, this situation would be a lot different. I hate this feeling. I glanced at the mirror in the family room that captures my reflection. I don't like what I see. I have no one and nothing and I am to blame for it. I picked up the bottle of gin and threw it at the mirror, it smashed in pieces. Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it in my bones.

A/N: Well, thank you for reading, and aren't you happy a threw in that twist for ya? Anyway, I'm asking for at least a total of 30 reviews in order to motivate me to keep working on the next chapter. I 3 you guys!


	5. Point of No Return

Sasuke the Bully

Chapter 5: Point of no return

(Naruto)

"He was a good man, there will be no other like him, and he will be missed." I sat in the back of the eulogy at the Uchiha mansions. Before I knew it, it was over and lunch was being served. I saw a figure rush out and I followed. He went in the old study, I followed again. I'm sorry about your father," I said. Sasuke's eyes were red they looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Thanks, I guess." He looked at me then to the floor.

"Do you need anything? I'll get it for you," I spoke, he looked at me cold.

"I want my dad back, can you get that for me?" it was quiet. I didn't say anything, how could I? "I'm sorry I didn't mean to lash out like that. I just want to be alone right now."

"I'm not leaving you, not right now."

"Why do you care after what I did to you?" I firmly grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a hug. Nothing sexual causing this, but my heart went out to him. He wrapped his arms around me and cried into my neck. I stroked his hair and at this point anyone could have seen us, but I didn't care and neither did he.

"I don't care about that Sasuke. I just want you to be okay."

"Sasuke where are you?" His mother stormed in the room. We made eye contact. She walked over to us.

"He isn't well," I said. She grabbed him and cradled him as only a mother could. She patted me on my shoulder, I left them alone. I turned and he was clanging to his mother like a lost little boy who just had a bad dream. My eyes balled up with tears. Those words I said to him, 'you have everything handed to you on a silver platter, but I wonder what it will feel like when something important to you is taken away!' those words pained me because I said them. And something was taken away, his father.

Gaara ran into me, "Naruto! Have you seen Sasuke?"

"Wow, you called me Naruto."

"Um, yea sorry about the queer remarks really." He rested his hands on my shoulders and leaned on me.

"Its okay man," I said him.

He kissed me, "really, I'm sorry." I was shocked, "don't worry I'm not into you I just wanted you to know that I won't be bothering you again."

"Hey! Thanks."

(Gaara)

I know what you all are thinking, I kissed Naruto, yeah I did. I'm not attracted to him, but I am attracted to both men and women I kind of figured that out a while back. Let me take you guys away from what's going on here and all of the tragedy. I had gone to Ichiraku's for their sour dough burgers; you really don't know what you are missing. I ordered and stood there waiting for it when my eyes meet this guy. He was black and was hot as hell he was a cross between Tyson Backfired and Jason Olive. His eyes were a light brown and he had dimples that kind of made me hard. He smiled. I looked away not knowing what I was feeling.

"You're leaning on my car," he said.

"Oh, I'm sor... sorry."

"Relax dude, I'm not going to jack you if that's what you are worried about." I looked at his truck a 2008 Lincoln navigator.

"This is yours?"

"Yeah, my brother got it for me. I just asked for a car and he went all out."

"I guess you wouldn't need to jack me." I mentioned playfully.

He looked at my car "this is a vintage Mustang. This must have set you back a lot!"

"My parents bought it for me. I live in main."

"Yeah, me too, on Chester hill."

"That olive colored house?"

"That's the one!"

"That place is huge."

"My brother is a writer and producer. He created "Lonestar" the series and the bay."

"I love the bay."

"I hate all of his shows. Mostly because I know about it before everyone else, and I already know what's going to happen," he kept on talking but I kept looking at his Adams apple. Then the way his coat hugged his muscular body and how he had some facial hair that made him the sexy kind of rugged guy.

"Can I ask you something?" I said.

"What?"

"Is it true what they say about black guys?" he blushed.

"That we all have big cocks? No, it's not true it's a myth, kind of."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's like any other guy. Some have big cocks, some don't." I looked down at his pants. He followed my eyes, "so you are wondering about me I suppose?"

"No, I was just..."

He smiled, "relax I'm just joking." It became quiet.

"Okay maybe I was thinking about you, just a little." I smiled at him. He moved close to me and grabbed my hand and started rubbing his crotch with it. "What the hell am I doing?"

"Something you know you've always wanted to do," we were between cars touching each other.

"I should get going," he took my cell from my holster on my waist and put his number in.

"Well when you don't have to go, call me," he handed me my phone back and got in his car and drove off. Strange things happened to me but this was the strangest, I mean sure when I was fourteen years old Rock Lee and I used to jerk other off but when girls got into the equations we just both stopped. But this was different in so many ways; this guy wasn't one of my best friends Lee. He was a black guy that looked like a model who dressed very nice. His clothes weren't falling off of him and he didn't rock the baggy style.

I just went home, "hi baby boy how was your day?"

"Great mom," she kissed me on my cheek.

"Your dad is working late tonight."

"As usual."

"Your dinner is on the stove, still warm."

"Thanks mom, I think I'm going to wash up a bit."

"Okay," she went in to the family room. I headed upstairs to my room and laid on my bed. I took out my cell and strolled down the numbers, there it was, Killer Bee was his name and his number was embedded in my phone.

(Sasuke)

"Mr. Uchiha! Are you okay...hello? Mr. Uchiha?"

"Yo! Sasuke man, wake up." I awoke to the stares of my class mates. Neji motioned me to the door, I grabbed my books and we left. "What's going on with you? Is it your dad?"

"No it's not my dad; I'm just a little tired."

"Something else is wrong Sasuke. I've known you since kindergarten."

"I am kind of in....." I stopped and gulped.

"You're kind of in what?"

"You know what it was my dad. It all seems so surreal you know?"

"I can only imagine."

"I don't think you can Neji," the bell rung and I went to lunch. Neji and I sat down. Neji's girlfriend came, Ten Ten, and sat next to Neji. They kissed, Ino joined in, she kissed me but I didn't kiss her back. I really didn't want her or anyone else right now. I hadn't seen Naruto for like two weeks. The first week I took off and I guess this week he didn't show. I wanted to ask Kiba about him but that wasn't my place.

(Naruto)

Kiba came by since I have a cold and couldn't make it to school. "Brought you soup."

"Thanks. What kind?" I said.

"The chicken noodle kind and The Mummy the Trilogy!"

"You are such a dork!"

"Yeah, but I'm your dork." He kissed me on the forehead. "Don't want your nasty infections!" I hit him on the arm. We went up to my room, I put the DVD in the player and we got on the bed together. "What was that Sasuke thing about?"

"What Sasuke thing?"

"A while back he showed up here, you went after him. I saw you push him from the window."

"It was nothing; Sasuke is a big immature bully that's all."

"So he shows up at your house?"

"Something like that."

"It's him, wasn't he the guy that..."

I cut him off, "look Kiba lets watch the movie."

"Why are you trying to protect that douche?"

"It's none of your business!" I said.

He looked hurt, "I should go, enjoy the soup and movies."

"I'm sorry, come sit." I grabbed him; he fell back on the bed. "It was him, but you can't tell anyone okay?"

"You don't want people to know you fooled around with him?"

"For his sake."

"He doesn't care about you!"

"I know, but that's his life. I couldn't do anything to potentially hurt him or anyone else in that position. I wouldn't want anyone to do it to me without my permission."

"So is he is knee deep in the closet and only comes out to grab hot guys like you so he can drag you back in with him and have his way then kick you out?"

"He says he isn't gay so it is what it is. Let's not talk about him, I rather eat my soup and watch a movie that you picked out."

"God if you weren't sick!" he said we both laughed.

A week later, I was feeling better and it was getting pretty late, but I saw something weird. It was Sasuke's car on the side of the road. I turned back around because there was no one out on the road and drove up to the car. It was his, the door was open. I went in the wooded area that lead to a small lake, Sasuke was standing there with vodka in his hand. He didn't drink much but he did drink some, "about to take a swim?" I called out. He turned around.

"How the hell do you always find me?"

"I don't know but let's get out of here," I suggested.

"No you get out of here!"

"Sasuke come on, you got to help me here."

"Leave me alone! Please."

"I can't do that, I won't." He looked at me, tears formed in his eyes.

"I have nothing left!"

"Yes you do! Your mom, your friends...me."

"After everything I did and said?"

"Let me get you back home, okay?" I grabbed him and we hugged. He held on to me for dear life. I got him back home, he got out.

I was set to drive off, "hey why don't you come in?" I got out and followed. The house was empty, we went up to his room which was a mess and he sat on his bed. "Come here," he said.

I looked at him, "what for?"

"Just come here." I walked over to him; he pulled me down and planted one on me. I backed away.

"I have a boyfriend!"

"Who? Kiba the flea-bitten mongrel?"

"Stop it Teme"!

"Please, for me?" his eyes were pleading me. I gave in. I started to massage his neck. He closed his eyes then I kissed his neck. Then came around and got on my knees. Sasuke had a bulge; I reached over and started stroking his cock. "Thank you Naruto," he said with a smile. Eventually he started rubbing his hands in my hair. I unzipped his jeans and his cock came out. It was really great, but I was glad to see that he was enjoying something. It smelled and tasted too good! I did my usual deep throat on him, he went crazy then he came in my mouth. "Thank you," he said. We decided to spend the night together. So he undressed me then started sucking on my nipples.

"You don't have to Sasuke."

"I want to," he was caressing my back and licking my chest and stomach. My naked body sitting on his. My legs wrapped around his lower back. Him kissing my neck. Me rubbing my fingers through his hair, he was getting hard again. He laid me down and started kissing down my body; he reached my cock and kissed the head then took it in his mouth and started sucking. My head was spinning! It was so good! He was bobbing his head up and down on my tool.

"Ohhh my god Sasuke! I'm gonna cum!" He stopped sucking then moved up and kissed me. I could taste my cock in his mouth. He went to the drawer and took out a condom and put it on me. I laid on my back and he got on top of me looking me dead in my eyes. My cock was resting on his ass, I spread his ass and he guided my dick in.

"Oh, god!"

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked.

"No!" he snapped at me. I started to enter into his hole; he stopped me and began riding me. I was feeling things I've never felt before.

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god! That feels so...so..." I was out of breath. He was massaging my chest while riding me.

"Naru, this feels good, so good!"

"I'm gonna cum!" I moaned. But he kept on riding me, "Sasukeeeeeee! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I came while he was riding me. My dick was felt so sensitive. He got off gently and collapsed on the side on me. I wrapped my arm around him he snuggled his body close to mine. "I got you Teme, I got you." I woke up to Sasuke sitting up so I sat up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he kissed me on my cheek and I hugged him. He hugged me back then the door swung open.

"Sasuke! Why is it so dark in here?" We heard his mother's voice. My heart was pounding out of my chest.

The light turned on and his mother stared at us, horrified. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Mom!"

"Get the hell out of my son's bed!" I jumped up, she saw I was naked. "Oh my god! Sasuke Uchiha if your dad was here..." he hung his head down in shame.

"Leave him alone! He already feels crappy about his father's death! He doesn't need you rubbing that in his face!" She walked over to me.

"What did you just say? You little homo!" She back handed me so hard I fell into the wall.

"Mother stop! I was vulnerable..."

"And he took advantage of you?" Sasuke looked at me.

"Yeah, he did." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I keep on letting him in, only for him to hurt me! I put on my clothes and left out of his room.

Once I got to the entry level, "Naruto wait!" she came down the stairs. "How much will it take to keep you quiet?"

"I don't want your money!" She took a checkbook out of the table in the foyer and wrote a check and handed it to me.

"Take the five hundred thousand dollars and leave my family alone!"

"I think that's up to your son!" I exclaimed. I could still feel the sting from her slap.

"My son is confused and is grieving right now! And you took advantage of that! He said so!" She was getting close, so I started backing up because if she hit me again I would have to hit her back. My back was against the front door, she grabbed my jacket and slipped the check in my inside pocket. "You and Sasuke are no more! Now get out before I have the guards throw you out!" I took my coat off the door and put it on and left. I ran to my car not sad, but angry! I wasn't going to cry. NO! Screw Sasuke, he could drop dead for all I care. I knew he was looking out of his window but I didn't give him the satisfaction.


	6. Everything Has Changed

Sasuke the Bully

A/N: Ok, so.....sorry it has taken me such a long ass time to update, I've been busy with school and reading a 23 & 42 Chapter long story from this site. But asides from that, I would like to say that I'm not trying to prolong the story, because it is a fact that this story will be long. I don't like to write quick short 5-7 Chapter long stories. So yes, it will take a while, so please keep checking how this story is going. And I promise you that you'll never get bored reading my story.

Chapter 6: Everything has changed

(Naruto)

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked as I was distracted.

"Nothing I was just spaced out," I couldn't even look Kiba in his face I felt ashamed. Not only did I sleep with Sasuke again, I didn't consider his feelings when doing so; he kind of just escape my mind. We were caught and now his mother knew it; he made it look like I was the one who pressured him with sex it was a two way street, I didn't make Sasuke do anything he didn't want.

Kiba kissed me, we fell onto my bed, "how about a little something something?"

"I can't" I responded.

"Why not?" he looked at me frustrated "it's because of Sasuke isn't it?"

"No, it's not!" I shouted. "You know what forget this just leave" I said.

"What?" Kiba looked hurt.

"I want you to just go."

"Okay," Kiba got up and left.

(Sakura)

I rolled up to the Uchiha mansion, got out and went into the house.

Mikoto was looking in the mirror brushing her onyx black hair, "hello Sakura" she said in her quiet voice.

"You summoned me?" I said not knowing what to expect.

"Sources say you and Sasuke broke up."

"We did," she was smiling her fake smile as usual.

"I see," she turned to face me then walked over to where I was standing and put her arms around me. "I need you to dig up some dirt on Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why?"

"That's none of your concern."

"How am I to do that? We don't even hang on the same circle."

"You will find a way Sakura, you always do."

My car got a flat and I was on the side of the road waiting for the tow truck and you will never guess who rode by. It was Naruto, I waved, and he stopped and backed up. "Naruto Uzumaki...can I get a lift?"

"Um...sure" I grabbed my purse and got in his car.

"Thank you so much," I rest my hand on his knee, he shifted his knee. I placed my hand on my lap and became very suspicious of him at that point. "Do you mind if we stop at Ichiraku's?"

"I hadn't planned to."

"Please? Come on!" I begged.

"Alright, I guess I can eat."

"Great, sexy!" he rolled his eyes at my comment. I smirked, I didn't like setting people up like this. What could he possibly tell me that would make a difference? We arrived at Ichiraku's and got out. I wrapped my arms around his, everyone was looking at us; someone even took a picture of us together.

"Do you mind, Sakura?" he said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not really..."

"A boyfriend?" he gulped. "Oh, my god you're gay!"

"What is it to you?"

"I'm sorry, you're right it's none of my business. If you are, that's cool you know?" He looked at me god this boy was hot. How I never thought about it before? We placed our orders and sat down. "So are you?"

"Why? So you can tell the whole student body?"

"No, I would never do that!" Which was the truth I was maybe selfish sometimes; but to do that I couldn't possibly. I was only fishing information for crazy lady Uchiha.

"Yes I am."

"So who have you hooked up with at school? Neji, Gaara not Sasuke he wouldn't dare. Oh! I know! Kiba! You two are always around each other. Two hot boys doing it!"

"Stop it!"

"What? I'm just saying..." he loosened up. "Calm down I reached over the table and shook him.

"It sucks that I can't tell my parents, though."

"I could only imagine," I said.

(Naruto)

Sakura found out about my sexuality. I felt free and I could see she was really okay with it, even though we don't hang out together. She was surprisingly supportive; and that whole "Sasuke wouldn't dare" she really doesn't know her own ex-boyfriend. Sasuke came into Ichiraku's with Ino on his arms, Sakura and I looked in disgust. "She is such a ho bag!"

"Tell me about it," I said. We both laughed.

(Sasuke)

Mother urged me to go out with Ino when she showed up, and so I did. She acts as if last night never happened. We decided to go to Ichiraku's.

"You're paying," she said in her accent. We went inside; she grabbed my hand we went to order. I heard two familiar laughs I turned and saw Sakura and Naruto were sitting together laughing it up. I got nervous; they only glanced at me and went back to their conversation. What could they possibly talk about? The only thing they had in common was me and I know Naruto wouldn't say anything. Then something else happened that caught me by surprise. Naruto reached over the table and planted a wet one on Sakura. She started kissing him back, my blood was boiling I think my eyes turned red. I marched over there.

"I see you're enjoying my sloppy seconds, faggot!" I yelled at him. Naruto smiled then stood up.

"I would watch it if I was you," he said cold and calculated. I backed down. The waiter came with their foods and they started eating like I wasn't even there.

(Sakura)

"What news have you brought me?" Mikoto asked as I entered her house.

"I don't know anything Mikoto, I really should go," she grabbed me and pushed me against the wall.

"You're lying, so help me you little tramp. I will make your life a living hell!" she has finally lost it. Mikoto Uchiha is officially crazy I thought.

"Naruto is cool okay? Leave him alone!" I protested.

"One phone call and your father six figure job will be over, and trust me in this economy you don't want that to happen." I couldn't risk my dad going through any hardships so I caved.

"Okay I found out he is gay," I felt like I betrayed his trust.

"I already know that, I need something else," she looked at emotionless.

"He didn't say much except no one knows, not even his parents. Just leave him alone." She smiled.

"Go home little girl, I have something to do." I did what I was told, I felt like I set off some kind of chain of events.

(Naruto)

Home, that's where I needed to be, with my family. I drove up to the house and it was quiet, too quiet. I went in the kitchen and saw my parents sitting there; they looked as if they saw a ghost. I shook the feeling off and went to the refrigerator for juice. I started pouring, "so is it true Naruto?"

"Is what true?"

"Turn around," I turned around and they had a photo of me and Kiba kissing then another one of us hugging. I dropped my juice on the floor, my mom's face was furious.

"Yes it is, I'm gay," she stormed out. My dad started walking towards me; I flinched thinking he would hit me. He grabbed me and hugged me then pulled away to look at my face.

"How? Why?"

"I don't know, I just am," He shook his head in disbelief.

"You know what people do to those people, what I'm trying to say is, I'm scared for you." He kissed me on my forehead. "Remember when you were my little Guy." I shook my head, yes how I wish I could go back to those days, this wasn't supposed to be. I felt ashamed, he left out the kitchen and Kyuu came in.

"Big brother, I swear I didn't say anything," she has tears in her eyes because she was afraid for me.

"I know Kyuu," she hugged me; I hugged her back.

"Then who was it?" she whispered in my ear.

"It was Sasuke's mom; she has it out for me." I went upstairs to my room and opened the closet and pulled out my duffle bag. I opened it and saw the money I had cashed. There was a knock on the door; I threw the bag back into my closet. It was my mother who came in.

"Um, I don't feel comfortable with you near my son."

"What? You think I would do something to my Konohamaru?"

"I don't know what you think in your sick mind, but let me tell you one thing, you are not welcomed here; pack your things and leave."

"Wow, you could disown me like that?" She left and I packed my bags grabbed my duffle bag and left out my room. I got downstairs and dad was sitting down, he looked up.

"Son, where are you going?" he stared at my bags then back at me.

"Kushina doesn't want me here. She thinks I'm going to do something to my brother," I had tears in my eyes.

Kyuu blocked the door, "no! Mom tell him!" She came down the stairs with Konohamaru in her arms, "tell him he doesn't have to leave!"

"Kyuu move from the door."

"Naru....Naru" Konohamaru said holding out his arms for me. I cried how could she do this to me? Dad pulled her in the other room, Kyuu took Konohamaru. She handed him to me; he hugged me. I hugged him back.

"You be a good boy for mom and dad and make sure to give Kyuu hell." He had tears in her eyes all three of us hugged.

"Where are you going to go big brother?" Karen asked.

"I don't know, where ever my car will take me." I replied. I kissed both my brother and sister on the forehead and left before my parents could return. I put my things in the car and rode off. I saw dad running out of the house but I turned the block and disappeared from my old home.

(Sasuke)

I had come in and mother had a look of satisfaction, "what are you so happy about?"

"That demon kid won't bother this family anymore."

"What does that mean?" I questioned curiously.

"It means his family knows all about his hobbies like seducing that boy he is always with," she said. My heart sunk in to the depths of my chest.

"What have you done?"

"I did what I thought had to be done. When I said I will destroy Naruto, I meant it...every word of it."

(Naruto)

"I have nowhere else to go," I said.

"Yes you do Naruto. You can stay with me."

"I can't ask that," he wiped my tears.

"You didn't ask, I offered."

"After the way I treated you?"

"Hey." he lifted my chin, "I don't care about that. All I care about is you Naruto," he pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. His mother and sister burst in the front door.

"It is god chilly out there," I pulled away from Kiba, "oh honey, it's okay sunshine, you must be Kiba's boyfriend. Nice to meet you," His sister gave me a hug. His mother gave me a handshake. "What's the matter sweetie?" she said to Kiba.

"His family found out he was gay then kicked him out."

"Oh gosh, what can we do?"

"I was wondering can he stay here with us, please." His mother smiled.

"Take Uzumaki-san up stairs to the guest room let me and your sister talk." We went upstairs, Kiba opened the door and there was a big bed and a dresser. I sat on the bed and it was a lot softer than mine but I miss my bed already.

Kiba and I talked, he wrapped his arms around me "everything will be okay."

"I hope so," his mother and sister came into the room "you can stay, but there will be rules."

"Like what?" Kiba asked.

"Curfew is at eleven, homework is to be done after school, and if you do have sex use a condom."

"Mom!"

"What? I want you to be safe; can you both follow the rules?"

"Yes Mrs. Inuzuka."

"Good, welcome to your new home," they both gave me a hug. They left Kiba and me alone in the room. Kiba closed the door.

"Now that I've got you all to myself, how about I make you feel better?" He said seductively.

"And how are you going to do that?" he locked the door then opened another door leading to the guest shower.

"Care for a shower?" he smiled and I smiled back.

"Sure why not?" we went into the bathroom and he took off his shirt and pants but stayed in his boxers. His dick stretched out of his boxers so I stroked him. "How about I suck that hard cock of yours?" he slid down his boxers to his ankles and sat on the toilet. I stripped and got on my knees and started sucking on the head of his cock. I began to suck him all the way, my nose nestled on his pubs and I heard him whisper "fuck yeah," his dick slid in and out of my mouth. Then I started to suck on his balls; he laughed like a little school boy but I could tell he enjoyed it. I made my way down to his hole; I lifted his legs up and starting rimming him, he enjoyed it. I went back up to his balls and started sucking them then back to his dick which was as hard as a rock. I began sucking it again.

"You are great at this!" I sucked him to a climax then he got in the shower and I followed, he grabbed my butt and pulled me into him and started soaping my body. He licked and sucked on my nipples; I was caressing his wet hair. He got on his knees and took my cock in his mouth, the warm water flowing down my body and Kiba's mouth on my cock seemed to make everything that had happen go away but all I could hear is Sasuke's mother's voice, "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" and she did just that...

A/N: Ok, so the next chapter will be at the beginning of senior and and so on. By the end of the story they'll be done with high school. And I'm aiming for at least 60+ reviews this time around. Thank you for reading!


	7. Senior Year

Sasuke the Bully

A/N: Ok guys, sorry I haven't really posted in like a month. I've been busy. Another reason why I haven't really posted is that I haven't gotten the 60 reviews I demanded. So, as punishment, I'm not giving NaruSasu or SasuNaru. BUT!...as I have already promised...I will get Naruto and Sasuke back together soon. Just keep checking in every now and then and check if a new chapter is up. But either way, like I always have done(thus far), there is smexy lemon in this chapter just like the others. Since there's no NaruKiba or NaruSasu or SasuNaru, then you must know it's a surprise! :P

Chapter 7: Senior year

(Naruto)

Okay I just want to say the inauguration was beautifully done and Hokage Tsunade-sama's speech was brilliant...now back to my story.

Six months past and my life had changed drastically, I was living with Kiba and his parents; they were great and senior year was just starting. I hadn't seen Sasuke for a few months, and when I did see him it was always from a distance. A part of me missed him and a part of me was glad he wasn't here anymore. I had grown close to Kiba to the point that there were feelings involved. Sakura and I became friends as well, really best friends. She told me how everything went down and she was sincere about it. I really misjudged her; she is a great girl and a great friend. Monday came around and the warm September air started to become cool as we walked from my car in the parking lot to the school.

"Hey, what classes are you taking?" Sakura asked me.

"All the senior stuff plus AP English."

"Yeah? Me too!"

"Really!"

"No, I'm as dumb as a door knob; I wouldn't dare apply for AP English."

"Don't sell yourself short," she put her arm around me.

"That's why your one of my good friends, because you're so sweet!" she pinched my cheek and kissed it.

Rock Lee and Gaara walked up to us, "you two going out?" Sakura smiled.

"That's none of your business."

"No its okay," I said.

"You sure Naru?"

"Yeah. I'm gay so, no we aren't going out." Lee and Gaara looked stunned.

"Oh, so you are queer!" Lee said laughing and pointing at me. Gaara smacked him in the back of his head.

"Dude stop, that's not cool. Hey, I think it's great you know," Gaara stared at Lee then looked at me.

"I'm sorry," he extended his hand; I shook it. Sakura broke up the love fest.

"We are going to be late; it's the first day now come on." We went into the school.

"Good morning senior class! Welcome to your first day as seniors and your final year hear at Washington High," announced Mr. Kakashi. The door opened and Sasuke walked in. Damn! Where ever he was, he got a work out and looked great! I felt myself staring then looked away, I was over him and I wanted him to know that.

(Sasuke)

I had just gotten back from Hiroshima where I finished eleventh grade with a tutor and spent exploring the land of my heritage. Spending time between Kyoto and Osaka. That is where my family originated from, I thought by leaving the problems would go away but it didn't. Naruto was on my mind. I tried dating the local girls but nothing came from that. I couldn't fool around with anyone; I just wanted the Blonde dobe. I don't know if I'm gay but for Naruto I wanted to be. He had my heart and I don't know how to express it except to lash out; so I learn how to be reserved. Now that I'm back I just have to stay away from him and everyone else because it seemed like everything I touched turned into chaos. I walked into first period health and he and Sakura were sitting together; I guess they are friends now. He didn't even look at me, it stung a little, but I deserved it. After school I went to Ichiraku's for their ramen and egg rolls. I missed the food; I went in and ordered. There he was, sitting at the booth with a bowl of ramen and his head buried in a stack of papers. The sun shining through the blinds onto him making him seem angelic or something I walked over to him.

(Naruto)

"Hey," I looked up and he was standing there.

"Hi," I said back as if we were meeting for the first time.

"What are you doing?" he sat down opposite of me.

"Filling out applications to different universities."

"Still thinking about M University?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Of course, that's my number one choice," I said.

"That's good."

"What is this about?" I ask.

"What do you mean," he looked puzzled.

"The last time I saw you, no spoke to you, you said I took advantage of you."

"I'm truly sorry about that...I didn't..." he put his hand on mines. I could feel energy rush from his fingers to my body; his touch was magnetic.

"You didn't want your mother to think something was wrong with you?"

"I didn't come here to argue, I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"I'm fine, thank you very much for you unwelcomed concern," he stared at me as if he didn't know what to say. Truthfully anything he would have said would have ticked me off. "Do you mind?" I said.

"Sir your food is ready to go," the worker behind the counter said. He smiled then got up and paid for his food and walked towards the door. He looked back and smiled once more then left out. Naruto Yogen no Ko Uzumaki don't do it, he is confused and mixed up. Kiba is great and would do anything for you. Sasuke likes to have his cake and eat it. Kiba helped you when your mother kicked you out...a war was waging with my heart and with my mind I knew in my heart how I felt about Sasuke but my mind was telling me to be with Kiba and the logical thing to do is stay with the guy who really cares; and not the guy who keeps on hurting you. But the heart wants what it wants and now it seems that I am the only confused one.

Weeks went by and I made sure to stay clear of Sasuke.

"Hay the carnival is coming up soon," Sakura said while eating her lunch.

"I forgot about that it's already the first week of October," which was the truth.

"Yeah I know, time goes by fast, but how can you forget? It's the only time we actually can have fun like when we were kids. Remember those days when no one had a care in the world and boys and relationships weren't an issue?" I laughed at her comment.

"Yeah I do remember, so how is your love life?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Very bleak right now, but that's how I want it. My goal is to not date any ex's ever again!"

"Including Sasuke?" I spoke to soon.

"Why the sudden interest in Sasuke-kun?" she spoke.

"I was just asking," I said nonchalantly.

"Oh give me a break; I know you two fooled around."

"What? How would you?"

"Evidence. So when we were hanging out, I went through your stuff," she said.

"What?" I protested.

"Relax, I'm a snoop, anyhow I found a pair of Sasuke's boxers, you know the blue ones with the red stripes?" How does she know they were his? I thought.

"How do you know they were his?"

"Because I bought them for him. I had his initials engraved in the inside front. Who would have known? So when did this all start?" she asked. To protect our friendship I lied and said early January. I couldn't tell her when I first sucked him off, he was still with her. We talked and I made her promise to not say anything or even let Sasuke know that she knows...to protect him. "You must really care about him," she looked at me with her devilish grin.

"I don't know what you are getting at," I said and looked away from her.

"Oh my god! You're in love with him!"

"Shut up..." I was starting to get annoyed. I looked around the lunch room and made sure no one was listening. "That's crazy talk woman." She laughed.

"Right, it's just crazy talk but tell me. How does Sasuke feel about you?" As soon as she said that, Shino, Neji, and Sasuke walk through the lunch room doors. "If you ask me, it seems like fate." She whispered in my ear.

(Gaara)

"Dude, can I stay at your house tonight? It's like world war three over at my house. My mom and dad are throwing plates and lamps. I have to escape," Lee said walking down the hall.

"Why?" I asked.

"Apparently my dad was caught cheating."

"I'm sorry dude."

"I guess that's what happened," Lee looked as if he wanted to cry.

That night we watched a bunch of DVD's and I fell asleep on my bed. Two hours must have passed; when I woke up I saw Lee sitting on the floor at the foot of my bed and heard weeps. I was concerned, was it about his parents or something else?

"Lee, are you crying?"

"No," he froze and didn't turn to look at me.

"Seriously man," I said.

"She dumped me. That bitch Ten Ten dumped me," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know why, maybe because she said I was too big for her," he said now looking me in my face. He must have really wanted to fuck her to be crying like that, or he was really in love with her. "What?" he said as I was staring at him.

"Nothing, it caught me off guard when you said that. Um, how big are you?" I asked.

"Around nine and a half inches," I gasped. I've never seen a dick close to ten inches before.

"Can I see it?" I asked. He looked at me, his pitch-dark eyes into my hazel ones.

"You want to see my dick?" he said now wiping away his tears. I moved close and kissed his neck. He was still on the floor, "what are you doing bro? Did you lose your mind?" I looked him in the face and wiped the rest of the tears away.

"You're my best friend; my job is to make you feel better, right? Just as you would do for me." He smiles.

"Right," he turned around and stood up and sat on my bed. "I've never kissed a guy before," he spoke. He looked innocent saying that.

"I have," I replied. Then I kissed him, our lips were pressed together. Then I parted his with my tongue; our tongues were dancing together. In the heat of the moment, he placed both of his hands on my head and pulled my body into his. I fell back and he was now on top of me. The crotch of his jeans on the crotch of my jeans. My arms wrapped around his neck. He stopped the kiss; we were both out of breath.

"What are we doing? Why does this feel good?" he said looking at me for answers. I started caressing his ass.

"Look Lee I don't know what to say. I know what I want right now and it's you." He smiled.

"How have we been friends and never did anything like this together?" I kissed him.

"I don't know. Now, let's see that dick of yours."

I reached for his button and undid his jeans. He slid them down and I pulled his cock out of his tight white briefs. I had never seen such a hard-on in my life before. His dick was huge and as hard as steel. I got on my knees, took my tongue, and began to licking the swollen head of his cock. The head was huge and the shape of a mushroom.

"Damn Gaara that feels fucking awesome...that feels really great!" He said. I got on my bed and laid on my chest putting my head in his lap. And started sucking once more. He grabbed my hair and started fucking my mouth with his rod. My gag reflexes were kicking in and I relaxed my mouth. He was able to get most of it in. "Yeah, that's what I want!" he said. I used my tongue and spit to make Rock Lee want more and more. He then pushed me off and I feel on my back on my bed. He got on top of me and gave me the wettest sexiest kiss ever. He started to rub my chest, then undid my jeans and pulled them off. I then spread my legs apart giving him better access to my hard cock.

He kneeled on the floor and pulled me towards him, and started sucking my cock while he played with my ass. I started grinding into his finger.

"Am I doing it right?" he asked.

"Yeah, it feels great!" I said in bliss. I lifted my legs up and pushed my ass in the air so he could work his fingers up my tight asshole while he continued to suck my cock. I felt as if I was going to cum, so I warned him. He stopped then I got up and flipped him on his back and kissed him. I went down sucking his hardened nipples then down to his stomach where here was a trail of hair leading to his cock. I got to the monster cock of his and started sucking. He was trembling.

"I want to fuck you," he said. I looked up at him, then at his dick.

I then said, "No Lee. Man, I can't let you put that pole in my ass, it'll kill me!"

"No one wants me!" he cried. I felt bad, then went into the bathroom for lube and returned.

"Okay, but you got to take it slow. That thing is huge."

I handed him a condom and he put it on and lubed up his dick. I took two fingers and lubed them up and started fingering my hole. I laid on my back with my ass at the edge of the bed. He grabbed my ankles and pulled my legs up making my knees touch my chest. I felt his fingers on my hole.

"Damn your ass is tight," he said. He removed his finger and I could feel the head of his cock at the entrance of my ass. I relaxed as he entered my hole.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. He bent down and kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear.

"Just let go and relax," he said. I did as I was told. I let go of all my fears and he slid his dick all the way in. I felt my body shaking. He slid it out slowly then re-entered. He did this a few times before I was loose enough to fuck. I had a cock up my ass!

Lee began playing with my nipples while he was slamming my ass.

"Your ass feels so good!" he moaned. And he wasn't lying, the pain was going away and it seemed like smooth sail. I was meeting his every thrust.

"Fuck me! Please fuck the hell out of me! Harder, harder! All the way in!" I was saying and moaning. Sweat was dripping off the sides of his smooth chest, and his whole body gleamed. The room was filled with the smell of sex my body entwined with his. I was now grabbing a lock of his hair, bringing his body into mine; our chests stuck together, his dick still pounding me, our lips met, then our tongues. I think he likes me grabbing his hair like that because he is purring like a cat. It's kind of sexy. I was glad to be driving my best friend wild.

I was in deep ecstasy as my best friend was screwing me. He then slid out I turned over in the doggy style position. He got behind me and started fucking me again.

I started shouting, "take me! Take me! Make me cum!" He was able to wrap his hands around me and was jerking my dick. As he pounded in my ass, I could feel my balls tightened. I then shouted out. I clinched on his cock and as my cock spasm, he pulled out. And I fell on to my bed. He wrapped his lips around my cock and I burst in his mouth. Lee withdrew from my cock leaving a puddle of semen on my lower groin. He swallowed some cum.

"Interesting taste," he said, then kissed me. He took his finger and wiped some cum up with it and stuck it in my mouth. I sucked on his finger, tasting my own cum. I grabbed him and pulled him down, his back on the bed. He moved up to sit up; I got on top of him and removed his condom. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trust me," I replied. I sat on his wet cock and it went inside. He just stared at me. I began riding him, his hands on my both of my ass cheeks. I grabbed the back of his head; his head was resting on my chest as I was going up and down on him. I could feel his heavy breath on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair; he was now taking control and fucking me hard. "Oh, yeah!" I said. I was now holding his head and he was sucking my nipples. He then looked up at me.

"I'm gonna cum!" he looked at me with this urgency. I was not meeting his hard thrusts. "I'm about toooooooooo cuuummmmmmmmmm!" he came in my ass. He was shaking as he released his semen into my ass. We were both tired, I got off of him and more jism came out of my ass. It looked like a string of shiny, thin rope. "That was hot," Lee said.

I laid beside him, "yeah it was." He rolled over and got up.

"I've got to go."

"Don't you want to take a shower?" I asked. He looked like he was freaking out.

"I'll take one when I get home." He put on his clothes and left. It was too hot, I think.

(Kushina)

I keep on having repeated nightmares. I don't know what it means. I see a bright light then I hear screams that frighten me. What the hell does that mean? Should I tell my husband? Or, maybe my daughter Kyuu? No, she's not talking to me since the departure of Naruto. I can't tell Konohamaru, he's only a kid. The only person I could really talk to was my son Naruto, and he's gone, mainly my fault. I must say that I was irrational about the whole situation. But I don't know how to understand him, or what it is he is going through. I thought of seeking him professional help. A mother's dream is for her children to marry, start a family. I wanted Naruto to have a wife, and give me some grandchildren, and live a nice normal life. But that is never going to happen, and I can't afford for Danny to see his brother with another boy and think that's okay. I'm just trying to understand all of this.

A/N: I want at least 75 reviews for another update. If I don't get those 65 reviews, I'm not posting again. Unlike this time :P. Anyway, thank you for reading!


	8. The Carnival

Sasuke the Bully

A/N: Ok guys, this is my favorite chapter. But don't worry it's not the end. Although I probably won't be posting anymore at least until summer is over. I'm sorry . But please read and enjoy.

Chapter 8: The Carnival

(Naruto)

The cool October air filled the entrance of the school, the lockers were being polished and the floors swept. It felt as if I was the last person at school but I wasn't.

"Hey Dobe, wait up!" I turned and Sasuke was walking towards me.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Actually you can, I need help bringing my science project down the stairs, to my car," he said.

"Science project...okay." I followed him to the second floor to room 211. We both went in the room, the lights were out but the sunlight from the windows made the room bright. He closed the door and bum rushed me, grabbing me then embracing me with a kiss. I was shocked but enjoying it at the same time. We were really making out in the science room. He held me; he never actually did that while making out. I felt a different presence with him. I pushed him "Are you nuts!" I said.

"I needed that," he said.

"Needed what? To get off?" I said upset. I was headed towards the door. "Stop being a little girl about everything!" I turned in anger. "Are you gay Teme?" I had a smug look on my face, I can tell.

"What?" he said.

"That's what I thought! Don't ever do that again, unless you want the whole school to know about your after school affairs." I was standing my ground but he thought I was bluffing.

"You wouldn't, because you care."

"About you? No, I stopped caring a long time ago," with that I left.

The next day, I was thinking about yesterday afternoon, and what Sasuke pulled.

"Are you okay?" Sakura said to me as we were walking down the hall to our next class.

"I'm fine, just a little distracted." No I wasn't but I didn't want to talk about Sasuke. He was an ass, he knows I'm with Kiba but that doesn't stop him. And when I try to be with him, something or someone is more important to him than me. Now all he does is stare at me, it gets uncomfortable at times, and at times flattering because I know he wants me but guys like Sasuke are dangerous. They tell you one thing, and do the other.

"I got a text from Itachi," she said with a smile on her face.

"Thee Itachi from Osaka?" I looked at her then continued, "so are you going to text him back?"

"For what? I haven't seen him since the summer," she shrugged off the whole idea. Rock Lee had saw us coming and closed his locker and walked right in front of us.

"Did you guys here about Ino?"

"No what?"

"The reason she didn't come back to school this year is because she dropped out. She is a call girl making about 1500 a night," he said with a grin on his face.

"What? You're lying!" Sakura said ready to laugh.

"No, I'm not. I went to get pizza around midnight..."

"Why the hell were you going to eat pizza at midnight?" I said.

"Everything tastes good around midnight," he said and we laughed. "Anyway, I saw her going up to a man's car; she lifted her freaking shirt and then got in with the man!" Lee went down the hall telling everyone.

"He truly is an idiot," Sakura said.

"Tell me about it."

*Two days later*

The carnival comes around every October, when the east coast is in full fall effect. I had everything I wanted; well at least I thought so. I didn't have a family but I survived. The night sky was out and the carnival lights were bright. You could see it from miles away.

"Hey big bro," I heard. I turned around and it was Kyuu.

"Are you here alone?" I asked her.

"No, with a date." She grabbed the guy standing next to her. It was Inari, a sophomore who was a pretty good guy, so I didn't lay into him as I would if she was dating someone like Sasuke.

"Sup," he said. I nodded my head, "I'm going to get us some cotton candy," he said walking away from us.

"That poser," I said to her once he left.

"Stop being a prude, I like him."

"Okay, that's all that matters," he came back with the cotton candy and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hurt her, and I will gut you like a fish!" I said. He looked nervous; Kyuu hit me on my arm.

"Stop it!" I laughed she shook her head and they went on a ride.

"Hey sexy!" I heard Kiba saying. He came up behind me and kissed me on my cheek. "I'm glad I found you, let's get on the ferris wheel."

"Sure thing." We made our way to the ferris wheel. Sakura was standing in line.

"Hey, they are only letting people on in two's," I saw Sasuke standing near the gate looking out into the highway of traffic lights.

"Go on with Kiba, I'm going to get me some cotton candy."

"Okay," Sakura replied. The two of them got on and I walked over to Sasuke.

"So let me guess, you were hoping I see you alone looking sad, so I can come over and comfort you?" he turned around.

"Dobe, I am not that desperate. And if that was my plan I see it would have worked," I smiled shaking my head.

"Are you okay?" he started at me.

"Who knew you cared."

"I don't."

"I'm tired of playing games Naru; I've done it for so long. It's time for the truth," he grabbed my hand. "I..." he began.

"What are you doing?" I heard Kiba's voice. We turned and Kiba and Sakura were standing there. Sakura had a smirk on her face; I pulled my hand away from his.

"Nothing...um...we were just talking."

"I didn't know talking required holding hands," Kiba said now staring at Sasuke as if he wanted to kill him.

"It was nothing," I said. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand, "let's just go," and we walked off

(Sakura)

"What games are you playing now Sasuke?" I said grabbing his arm. He pulled away.

"Sakura, what are you babbling about now?" he gave me a harsh look.

"Leave him alone, everything you touch turns to trash."

"Yeah I can see that, but I can't picture him not being in my life." I was taken aback by what Sasuke was saying.

"Oh my god, you love him don't you?" I wanted to know the answer to what he was talking about.

He put his head down, "yeah I do," he never said those words to me because he never loved me. But what he was feeling for Naruto had to be genuine or else he wouldn't have admitted it to me.

"Than you need to tell him that," I said. Sasuke looked at me then smiled.

"You think?"

"Yeah, I do."

(Gaara)

"Come on, I need that stuffed dog!" I said as I threw the ball at the glass milk bottles. I knocked every one of them down. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" The people patted me on my back saying nice job.

"Here you go son give this to the lucky lady in your life," I took the stuffed dog and I was about to go into the house of mirrors until I ran into Rock Lee.

"Hi..." he said.

"Hey..." I said back. He stood there and we both lingered in silence. "You want to walk or talk, or both?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Sure." We walked to the stables. It was quiet; no one was there but me, him, and the horses. "About the other night, it was a mistake, obviously," I walked quietly to a horse as he spoke. "I mean it was okay, but it shouldn't have happened."

"Okay," I laughed. He was now looking at me strangely.

"Are you on crack or something?" I grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall then I kissed him. My tongue and his tongue engaged with one another, my hand searching his body then I pulled away.

"It was just okay, right?" I said then I turned to walk away.

"Wait, okay it was more than okay. It was fucking awesome! Is that what you wanted to hear?" I smiled.

"That's exactly what I want you to say."

"So what, are now both queers?" We both sat on a stack of hay.

"I don't know, how about we are what we are, no labels." I said. He shooked his head in agreement.

"I like that idea."

"Wanna make out some more?"

"Of course!" I kissed him. We both laid down on the hay just enjoying each other's mouths.

(Sakura)

"Step right up! Make the basket three times and win a prize!" I walked up to the booth and grabbed for the ball, when another hand grabbed for it as well.

His hand was on top of mine, "you just show up in the strangest of places," he said. I followed the hand that was on top of mine, up his arm, to his neck, then his face.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" I was stunned to see him.

"Came to visit my family, it was long overdue."

"You have family in this town?"

"Yeah, I haven't been here in a while so it makes sense you don't know who I belong to."

"So it's been like four months since I've seen you. What have you been up to?"

"I'm opening up my own business in the city."

"Really? That's great! I'm actually moving to Osaka after graduation. I know, it's too early, but I'm really hoping F.I.T picks me."

"They will, and maybe we can kind of pick up where we left off?" this guy was so hot and he was so into me. How could I resist? "So are you seeing someone?" he asked.

"No, not at the moment. Why?"

"Like I said, I want to pick up where we left off," he moved in to kiss me but I turned my head. "Oh, so you're playing hard to get now."

"Yeah, guess I am." I smiled then walked away.

"Can I get your number?" he shouted.

"Facebook me later," I said.

(Mikoto)

My life is a mess, I lost my husband, my son wants to be gallivanting around town participating in gay activities, all I have is booze and vicodin, both seem like my family these days. I hate that my son isn't talking to me much, but I am doing this for his own good. To stop him from humiliating himself and the Uchiha family name. What would his father think of all of this? What would the people of the main country club think? We already have one black sheep of the family; I can't let Sasuke follow in those same footsteps. I am his Mother and what kind of mother would I be if I didn't take action and guide him on the right path? The fact of the matter is he would self destruct.

(Naruto)

"I think I'm going to go," I said to Kiba. All I kept thinking about was Sasuke.

"What? Why?" he responded.

"I'm not feeling well," I said. I knew it was a lie and from the look of Kiba's face, he knew it too. "You stay, have fun with your friends" I said. He kissed me and then I left, walking out of the amusement park. I had to walk into town because that was the only place where I could park; the carnival parking lot was too full. I finally got to the shopping district, there were a lot of people shopping and hanging out who had no interest in the carnival.

"Naruto stop!" I looked across the street and Sasuke was standing there he was leaning on his car.

"What do you want stalker?" I teased him, he smiled.

"I want you," he said. It seemed like time stopped and we got stares from people some shocked some with smiles on their face but Saskue didn't care.

"Sasuke...I don't know what to say," we stood there on opposite sides of the street looking at each other.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki. God, I love you," tears were forming in his eyes.

"Don't say that unless you mean it," I spoke.

"I do mean it. Will you cross the street so I can kiss you?"

I smiled, "I love you too." I walked toward him.

(Sasuke)

I drove to the shopping district and I pushed the radio on, a love song was playing. As I listened the song, the lyrics were popping up into my head.

"I found a way to let you in

But I never really had a doubt

Standing in the light of your halo

I got my angel now,"

that's the way I felt about Naruto. And I had to see him; the melody of the song was entrancing my body. I parked my car and then I saw him walking: is this fate or what? I thought to myself...I got out and called him then it all just kind of happened. I told my baby that I loved him and was crying as well. I guess I'm a little wimp but it doesn't matter. I finally had him and nothing and no one was going to stop me. He started to walk towards me smiling, then out of nowhere high beams appear almost blinding us and a speeding car headed towards him. I scream out to him, "Naru look out!" he tried to run but the car hit him and kept going. I ran to him my heart thumping. He was laying there helpless, I fall to the ground; people were looking at the scene which had unfolded. I lifted his body up and rested him in my arms. He struggled to talk "don't Naruto, just stay calm."

I screamed to the people "someone call 911!" a man and woman both pulled out there cell phones and called. Everything seem to be spinning around.

I'm crying my eyes out, "Sasu" I hear him say. "I'm...I'm sorry for everything," I stroke his hair. 

"You don't have to be sorry about anything."

"I ruined your life, I confused you," he said. None of this is making any sense.

"You didn't point a gun to my head...I feel in love with you," I kissed him.

"It hurts so bad," his eyes are blood shot red and its starting to get teary.

"I know baby," I started to scream again, "where the fuck is the ambulance?" People covered their mouths and watched in their own horror. "Just hold on Dobe," I tried to convince him. The song popped back into my head as I was rocking him,

"It's like I've been awakened

Every rule I had you breakin'

It's the risk that I'm takin'

I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now

I'm surrounded by your embrace

Baby I can see your halo

You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more

It's written all over your face

Baby I can feel your halo

Pray it won't fade away," Naruto saved me from what I use to be. Because of him I became more of a human being.

"I'm tired...I'm...tired," he says. I could feel warm liquid on my hands. Blood was leaking from his head; I knew he was in trouble. "Sasuke, I love you," he managed to utter out.

"I love you too, you're not going anywhere okay?" he closed his eyes and everything seemed to fade to black.

(The song is Halo by Beyonce Knowles)

A/N: Thank you for reading, and please I'm hoping for at least a total of 75 reviews to post again. Although my next post is a special one. It's not a chapter but I consider special and relevant.


	9. It's the Last Day

Sasuke the Bully

A/N: Ok guys, please enjoy this poem. It was written by a friend of mine, and I believe it's relevant to the story. So please, enjoy! Oh! And one more thing, for those that do not know, this story belongs to a writer on .org/nifty/gay/highschool/nathan-the-bully/. I honestly believe this story is a work of art, and I loved it from the very beginning. If you want to, please read the original. All I did is fix the grammar and change the character's names, and some of the locations to make it more Naruto-like. At least that way it'll fit the fact that this is a FacFiction website. Anyway, if you wish, please read the original. I know you will love it . But I do beg of you not to read past Chapter 8, that way you won't get ahead of the posts on here. That is if you wish to either read the Naruto version or the original. It's your choice. Now, without further ado, read the poem in confidence .

It's the Last Day

It's the last day of summer

And all I can remember is your face

That took me to a happy place.

Your eyes are blue

Like the bright summer sky.

Your smile takes me

To that special place

And if I stare too long

I'll probably break down and cry.

It's the last day

And I see you cry.

Every tear is a bullet to my heart,

All I can say is why?

It's the last day

And I can see you laughing

And all I can hope

Is that this will never die.

It's the last day

And you've left me in every way,

I remember those summer days

Where we used to laugh and cry,

And I never got to tell you

These three words:

I Love You.

And now you're in the sky

And all I'm left with

Are memories and regrets

Which make me want to die.

A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked the poem, props to the writer of "Nathan the Bully" and "It's the Last Day".


	10. The Aftermath

Sasuke the Bully

A/N: Ok, so I'm so sorry guys that I haven't been on or placed any new chapters on in like forever! But this whole summer I had like no free time access of anything to work on this chapter. Anyway after like two months of not posting anything I bring you here Chapter NINE! Please read and enjoy

Chapter 9: The Aftermath

(Kushina)

I had awoken up again. The dream was much more vivid this time around. "Honey, what's wrong?" My husband asked as he turned on his light on his nightstand. "Something, I don't really know. But I can feel it." The phone rang, I looked at him and he looked at me. I gulped because I knew what was on the other side of the line would be bad news, but answering the phone had to be done. "Hello?" I spoke.

"This is Doctor Tsunade Case from Mount Konoha's Hospital."

"What is this about?" I said. My heart was pounding.

"It's about Naruto Uzumaki; he was struck by a car and..." All I could do was listen, my heart sunk in my chest.

"No don't tell me that, not Naruto!" Minato, my husband, looked on with concern in his eyes.

"What about Naru? Damn it, Kushina! What has happened to our son?" he practically yelled.

(Funeral)

"My son was the light of my life. We used to be able to talk about anything and now he's gone." I burst in tears looking at the people in the funeral home "The only thing I ever regretted was being estranged from him...I'm sorry. I can't do this" I said. Minato came up to the Podium. I began to speak again, "in the last few months of his life we hadn't spoken, and I regret hurting him because I couldn't deal with who he was. I was supposed to love and protect him, and I couldn't even do that. My advice is to love your children and love one's no matter what because they are here one minute and gone the next."

Then I woke up and I looked around, I was at the bedside of my little boy. He was still breathing. I was so happy that was only a dream, but to see him with tubes down his throat...Minato came in, "honey, go home. You've been here for three days. I'll watch him," he said.

"No, I abandoned him once, I won't do it again."

(Three days ago)

(Sasuke)

Sakura and Kyuu rush into the hospital only to see me in the waiting room.

"What happened to my brother?" Kyuu practically yelled looking at me. They could see the tears falling out of my eyes. Sakura sat down next to me.

"Sasuke you have to tell us what happened."

"Yeah, Sasuke, what did you do to him?" Kyuu said upset. I began to cry again.

"I didn't do anything to him! We were going to be together! I told him I loved him! He was on the opposite side of the street from me! He was coming over to me and then that stupid car came out of nowhere and hit him! You should've seen him, there lying on the ground, the person didn't even stop to see if he was okay! They just left him like road kill!" Sakura covered her mouth and her eyes started to get watery.

"Who would do this?" Sakura said. Kyuu shook her head as if she was disagreeing with what I had said.

"No, this would have never happened if you would have stayed away from my brother!"

I stood up in anger, "so your saying this is my fault?"

"That's exactly what I am saying, you bastard!" Sakura stood in between the two of us.

"Okay, this is not helping! I am scared for him, too. And we should be praying or something! Not out here arguing!" Sakura made a lot of sense. We should be doing anything we could for him. And that meant calling on a higher power, God.

"So we are supposed to forget the fact that Sasuke is bad news?" she yelled.

"You know what? Go get a life!" I yelled back. I began to get irritated by Kyuu's little attitude.

"A life? My brother confided in me! And he told me the things you did to try and hurt him! And you have the audacity to sit there and act as if you care about him? If anyone should get a life it's you! All you ever do is string people along! And they eventually get hurt like my brother!" she looked at me with hate in her eyes.

"Kyuu..." Sakura said as if she was shocked by her words.

"You're right...I'm no good to anyone." I grabbed my jacket and stormed out of the waiting area. Everything seemed foggy from all my crying, I couldn't think straight and maybe it was the cause for all of this?

I got home, tears were still coming and I couldn't stop them. I looked around, it was quiet. Mother must be out. I went into the family room and sat down. I felt someone grabbing me by my shoulders. I was not in the mood and was going to beat somebody to a pulp. I turned around.

"Hey little brother, I'm back. What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" I was surprised to see him.

"I came back to see how my family was doing. You know since dad's passing?" he said with sorrow in his tone.

"Shouldn't you have come home for the funeral, instead of now?" I asked.

"I couldn't see dad like that, you know dead. That's not how I wanted to remember him. You still haven't answered my question. How come you were crying?" he asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." he responded.

"Okay, I'm in love with..." I couldn't say it.

"What? Just spit it out!"

"With a guy..." he looked at me wondering if I was just playing a joke.

"Oh, um wow. So you're gay?"

"I don't know, I guess."

"So, oh no mom!" he said.

"She actually caught us together." He started laughing.

"I could only imagine, is that all? Mom is crazy but she will eventually come around," he said.

"No, that's not it; I told him I loved him. At that point everything started to look up," I explained.

"That's a good thing," he smiled.

"It would have been if someone didn't run him over," his smile turned into shock.

"My God, are you serious?" I shook my head.

"And now he is fighting for his life, and there is nothing I can do about it," I felt numb inside. My eyes started to water and it burned. He grabbed me and pulled me into him.

"I'm here now little brother." I wrapped my arms around him, this felt like when we were younger and I use to be scared of the thunder or when I scraped a knee and cried. He was always there for me. And my big bro could have disowned me, but we were all we had. He pulled away from me and looked at me.

"You can't lose hope; you got to believe that he will be okay. And when he actually is you will figure things out," he smiled at me.

"You know what, your right!"

"Of course I'm right, I'm Itachi Uchiha, I am always right!" I smiled. I agreed and thought I should give him and his family some space before I visit again.

Around three days later I decided to check in on him, which was hard. I went to his room and saw his father sitting at his bed side reading a book to him. I looked over at him he was still unconscious he had tubes in his mouth I hated seeing him like that.

"The doctor said he is in a coma." I turned around and his mother was standing right behind me.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Are you a friend of Naruto's?"

"Truthfully, I love your son." She looked at me then placed her hand on my shoulder.

"So do I, come on in." I followed her into the room. "Honey, this is..."

"Sasuke Uchiha," I said.

"Right, the boy who had that project with Naruto a while back."

"Yeah, that's me." Her cell started to ring. She left out the room. She came back in.

"That was the principle; he said that Kyuu has just shut down. She is so distraught over Naruto, and Konohamaru needs to be picked up. Mrs. Kurenai Yuuhi can't. She isn't home."

"I'll watch Naru," I said, "and if anything happens I promise to call you guys." They both looked at me.

"Okay that sounds good," they both kissed their son on his forehead and left.

I sat by his bedside and grabbed his hand and kissed it, "you have so many people who love you so much, including me." I could have sworn I felt his hand grip mine, but I suppose it was just my imagination. "When you get better I'm gonna take you out on a proper date, just you and me, together the way it's supposed to be." Naruto wasn't there. I was just talking to myself. And I hate that. I stood up, and stroked his face and the door flung open.

"Get the hell away from him!" Kiba yelled as he looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"Calm down, I was just," he cut me off.

"You're always just doing something, he is my boyfriend not yours! So stay the hell away." He moves closer to Naruto.

"I'm not going anywhere! Naruto would want me here!" I squeezed his hand.

"After everything you've done to him? Are you sure about that?" he said with a grin on his face.

"I made mistakes. But what the hell do you want from me? A year ago I thought I was straight but being with him changed me! And I didn't know how to deal so I pushed him away. But I'm not doing that anymore!" I said. Kiba wasn't backing down and neither would I.

"As soon as he becomes an inconvenience for you, you're gonna treat him like trash. Because that's what people like you do. Dispose of what could be an embarrassment to you or your family," he was now scolding me.

"You don't know a damn thing about me you mutt! But this is one fight you will lose trust me. If I was you I would just leave while you have some ounce of dignity left." He laughed then pushed me. So I simply pushed him back.

"You little bitch!" he said. Then he tackled me on the floor. We started chocking each other. I grabbed a bed pan and hit him in the head with it then I punched him. He fell off of me. He charged at me; be both banged up against the wall. He actually tried to punch me but missed, grabbed me and landed on top of me, started choking me again. I began chocking him at the same time.

Sakura rushed in, "what the hell is wrong with you two? Naruto is fighting for his life and all you can do is fight each other! He needs all of us right now!" Kiba got off of me and I got up off the floor.

"Don't touch him! He is my boyfriend!" I was enraged with jealousy but it was the truth. And until my Naru woke up there was nothing I could do about it.

I went over to him and grabbed his hand, "his parents left me here to watch him, not you or anyone else," I said and sat down still holding his hand.

Sakura came over and put her hand on my shoulder, "you need anything? I'm going to the Cafeteria," she said.

"A juice or something..." I responded.

"Sure thing, come on hot head." She was now referring to Kiba.

"No, I'm not leaving him here with Naruto," he said.

"What is he going to do? Seduce Naruto in his sleep? You clearly need to take a walk, now let's go," she demanded.

"Alright but this isn't over Uchiha!" they both left. I kissed Naruto on the forehead. He squeezed my hand. And I was sure of it this time. I looked at him his eye's started to move; he opened them and looked at me.

"Dobe, you're awake?" I pressed the button above his bed to page the doctor. Tsunade and a nurse came rushing in.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

"He's awake!" The doctor went over to examine him. I had to step out the room. I called his parents to inform them what was going on. They said they were on their way. Sakura and Kiba came back. Kiba looked in the room and saw the doctors examining him.

"What happened?"

"He woke up..."

"Oh my god! That's amazing!" Sakura hugged me.

Tsunade came out, "is he okay?" I asked.

"He is responsive. You were in there with him...what happened?" Tsunade asked.

"I held his hand," I said.

"Whatever it was, it worked." And with that the doctor walked away. Kiba went into the room, Sakura and I followed. Naruto had the tubes out of his mouth now and was looking at us.

"Naruto it is so good to see you up!" Sakura said. He touched his throat.

"Water," he said. Kiba poured him water and put the cup to his mouth, he drank. "Thank you," his voice started to sound the same. "What are you doing here Sakura?" he asked.

"You're my best friend! Why wouldn't I be here?" she said smiling.

"Baby, are you okay?" Kiba spoke.

"Baby?" Naruto looked at Kiba then at me. I smiled.

"Why is he looking at Sasuke strangely?" Sakura said.

"Why are you here? Did you put me in the hospital?" I was shaken up by what he said.

"Why would you say something like that?" I replied.

"Haven't you had enough of chasing me around school and bullying me?"

Sakura looked at Naruto, "Naru do you know who Kiba is?" she asked. He looked at Kiba.

"No! Am I supposed to know who he is?" he said.

"Oh my god, Naru what year is it?" she asked.

"2009," he replied.

"No it's not, sweetie. It's 2010," his parents barged in.

They looked at him. "Naruto, honey," Kushina said going over to her son; she hugged him then his father.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" he looked scared.

"You're okay now," Kushina said smiling.

"Mrs. Uzumaki, he has amnesia. He doesn't remember part of 2009 or any of 2010," Sasuke said.

"You don't remember anything about what has happened?" his father said. Naruto just looked confused.

Tsunade came in and Sakura told her everything that had happened. We had to leave so that Tsunade could check him and talk to his parents.

Kiba smiled, "looks like there is a God," he said. Sakura and I looked at him.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"It means you're nothing more than that guy who used to torment him and make him feel like dirt. Which means you're back to square one," he seemed almost happy Naruto lost his memory.

"At least he remembers me!" he looked at me with a grin on his face.

"That's okay because I'm going to be spending a lot of time with him making him get better. Kissing his lips, sucking on his neck, having hot sweaty sex with him." My head was about to explode and I lunged after him. Sakura stopped me.

"You're not going to touch him!" I said.

He just laughed, "You just wait and see. Forget Sasuke the bully, how about Sasuke Who? Because when I'm done he's not going to remember you even exist." Kiba walked away through the swinging doors of the hospital and vanished. Somehow I didn't believe that was an empty threat. That mutt was more lethal then I had thought.

But the question that still remains is who would do this? Was it Mikoto Uchiha who made it very clear that she wanted Naruto to have nothing to do with her son? Or was it Sakura who could have secretly found out that Naruto had fooled around with her ex boyfriend while they were still together? Or Kiba who saw how close Naru and I were getting and figured if he couldn't have him no one could? At this point it is still unclear but this person is still out there just waiting to strike again.

A/N: Ok, well you guys know the drill. Give me a total amount of reviews that I'll be pleased with and I'll post the next chapter. ;P Remember! You gotta review in order to get me to post a new chapter! Although, I will post the next chapter soon since I haven't posted in a while.


	11. You're Everything I Ever Wanted

Sasuke the Bully

A/N: Wow...it sure has been a long as time since I've updated. Lol, well enjoy you guys. Sorry for the wait.

Chapter 10: You're Everything I Ever Wanted

Memory, the brain is something like a storage closet or file cabinet; it can store up to years-worth of memories some even say the brain is like the web but faster. But what happens when a few files are gone or the closet isn't closed properly? Could all the memories we've collected over the years just vanish? And if so, could something or someone say or do something to bring back what was once lost?

A month later

(Naruto)

"We were invited to the benefit to help kids with autism," mom said when entering the kitchen. Dad, Kyuu and I looked at her confused while Konohamaru was dancing around the kitchen listening to my I-pod ignoring his breakfast.

"Why would you want to go to a benefit in Konoha?" Kyuubi asked.

"Because we were invited that's why, by Mr. Sarutobi, your father's boss. We can give a donation, maybe not as high as other people, but it would be just as good and nice," that's my mom always trying to be nice. I started getting these sharp pains and flinched. "Honey are you okay?" I remembered something! I remember getting in my car, it was cold and Sasuke getting in with me he kissed me then we talked. I snapped back into reality my mom was patting my back and dad was bringing water.

"Son are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." There was a knock at the kitchen door and Kyuu jumped up.

"I'll get it!" she went around the island in the kitchen and opened it up.

"You're just on time." She took the guy by his hand and they walked towards us together. "Everyone this is Udon, my boyfriend." He looked extremely nervous. He looked at me,

"Hey dude, remember me from the Carnival? You said you were going to gut me like a fish." I stared at him.

"No, I don't remember you, I'm sorry," I said. It felt like someone else was living my life and now I was back and I don't know what they said or what they did. Udon sat down and had breakfast with us, my dad was grilling him; asking him what were his intentions for his little girl, now that was funny. Konohamaru went upstairs to watch his favorite morning cartoons and it was time for us to get going.

"Naruto, are you sure you want to go back to school?" my mother asked.

"Mom, I'm ready. I've done all my class work at home and I'm healed. I need to get back out there and figure things out," I said.

"How about I drive you? I haven't driven in a while," my dad said.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem sport," he said. Kyuubi, Udon, Dad and I went out.

(Sasuke)

"We are going to Mt. Konoha for four days of relaxed mountain air, the boys will have a set of cabins and so will the girls. This is for senior classes only," Mrs. Yuuhi said. Naruto walked through the door of the classroom; he looked really good as if he wasn't in a hospital. Everyone looked at Naruto, Mrs. Yuuhi turned around. "Oh my, Uzumaki it's so good to see you. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine thank you." He sat down next to Sakura.

After class Neji and Shikamaru came to me, "hey what's up?" Neji said. We did our handshakes.

"Nothing much, how about you?"

They both looked at each other, "yeah, nothing much. So are you going to that Mt. Konoha's thing?" Shika asked.

"I don't know, maybe. I mean it will be a long ass ride to the top of the mountain," I said.

"You should come. The three of us hanging out like the good old days," Neji said. Naruto and Sakura walked passed me.

"I'll catch you guys later," I said.

"Later, dude." And with that we parted ways.

I caught up to Sakura and Naruto, "hi you guys." They looked at me.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura said.

"So how are you dealing with everything Naruto?" I asked.

"If you're wondering if I remember anything, no I'm sorry I don't," Sakura's cell started to ring so she answered it. We just looked at each other.

"I'm sorry guys, I've got to go. I'll see you later." We said our goodbyes and I grabbed him and pulled him into the history room.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I kissed him, he began kissing me back, but then he pulled away. "What is this? What are we doing here?" he asked smiling.

"I love you," I said. His smile faded away.

"What?"

Kiba came in, "there you are," we both turned to face him. He had a smile on his face as he walked up to Naruto and kissed him. "Hey babe, so I was thinking we share a cabin during the Mt. Konoha's trip." Naruto looked uncomfortable.

"Um, sure, okay." They walked out. I was mad as hell, Kiba wasn't going to make this easy.

(Sakura)

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" I asked and he smiled then kissed me.

"I came to see my girl," he said.

"I didn't say we were going to be anything."

He ran his fingers across my face and then said, "you will, so let's just end this charade right here and now." I smiled and walked away. "You're going to leave a brother hanging?" he said in which I laughed in response.

"Goodbye Itachi Uchiha," with farewells in order, I sincerely walked my way back inside the school.

(Sasuke)

I came home early and decided to put my car in the garage. I drove it in next to one of my dad's sport car, got out and went around; yet I noticed something. There was dent on the front bumper, I froze. My mother was to blame me for Naruto's accident! I stormed into the house. She was having her latest martini.

"You cold, heartless bitch!" I yelled at her. She looked at me shocked.

"What the hell? What the fuck is your problem? I'm your mother! You can't talk to me like that!" she retaliated.

"It was you! You ran him down, didn't you?" She just looked at me.

"You don't know what you're talking about Sasuke. I suggest you stop with the accusations." I was furious with her.

"I knew you didn't like him, but to try to kill him?" I said.

"Sasuke I didn't do that, I swear on your father's soul! God rest it. I wouldn't kill him! He's just a child!" she replied. I didn't know what to believe. Should I call the cops? Or take her word for it?

(Sakura)

"You are not going to give up are you?" Itachi was sitting on his car in front of my house.

"No not really." I got out of my car. I sat next to him.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"To talk..."

"About..?"

"I don't know...how lucky things are for me. For us," I grabbed his hand and smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I mean, if you and Sasuke never hit rock bottom, I'm not sure if we would have ever been together. Thank god for him being with Naruto around the same time you cheated, right?" I looked at him shocked.

"What did you just say?" He looked at me then turned pale.

"You didn't know..?" he said.

"That your brother was with Naruto before I cheated? And he made me feel like crap? No! And Naru pretended to be my friend!" I practically yelled at him.

"I think he is your friend...he just couldn't tell you because he knew it would ruin your friendship," Itachi spoke trying to calm me down. I knew that was right, but Sasuke knew what he did; and he tried to make it seem like it was all me! I will admit I was a bitch back then, but I changed. And now I am going to call Sasuke Uchiha out on all of his crap.

(Naruto)

I keep having these things I call them episodes of Sasuke and I. They didn't make any sense to me. So I needed to go to the source, Sasuke Uchiha himself. I know what Sakura and everyone else has told me, but it's hard to believe when Kiba is telling me how bad Sasuke is. And Sakura is telling me he cares about me. I walked to the Uchiha gate and told the guard I was here to see Sasuke. He called the house and Sasuke came to the front gate. He told the guard to buzz me in and the gate opened.

As I walked in, Sasuke asked, "what are you doing here?"

"I lied earlier, I did remember something. It was snowing, we were in a car and you kissed me. We were talking about something." I looked at him in hopes that he could give me answers.

"That was the night I made you ramen," he smiled.

"You cooked for me..?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did," he said. I saw Sasuke in a new light. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me then I leaned in to kiss him. He kissed me back, our tongues in a tight embrace.

"This feels too right," I said. He was rubbing my face with his hands.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki." Then it all came back to me, that night, I remembered it clearly. He said I love you I went to cross the street then I was hit by that car. I backed away from him.

"I remember," I said. Sasuke looked at me with concern.

"What do you remember?" he asked.

"Everything, you said you loved me and I was going to meet you on the other side of the street, but I didn't make it. He hugged me.

"I'm so happy right now Naru," he said holding tight as if this was the last time. I held his tight lean body against mine.

"Is your mom home?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"I really need to be with you," I said. He kissed me then grabbed my hand and led me to the house.

We got to his room, this time he locked the door. I was so horny for Sasuke. I practically ripped off his shirt. I kissed him from his lips to his chin, then sucked on his neck moving down to his well defined chest. I started playing with his nipples, finally taking one and then the other in my mouth sucking on them. Sasuke moaned as he rubbed his fingers in my hair.

"That feels good," he said. I moved down to his abs and then to his belt. With his belt undone and his button unbuttoned, I unzipped his zipper and his pants feel down. He was wearing tight briefs that outlined his cock. I massaged his cock through his underwear, his dick was started to grow. I pulled down his briefs and his eight inches of hard meat popped out. I began to suck on the head. My man was in a fantasy world. I began to go farther down, his dick was now hitting the back of my throat. "Damn it baby that feels so good!" he moaned as I began sliding up and down his cock. I could taste his pre-cum on my tongue. He grabbed the back of my head and started fucking my face. It felt so good, he then stopped and lifted me up. He undressed me and laid me on his bed. Kissing me, then started kissing my body; sucking on my nipples, licking my stomach and then putting my hard cock in his mouth. Sasuke knew exactly what he was doing, bobbing on my shaft. I felt like I was going to explode and that I did, right in his mouth. He came back up and kissed me, then reached for a condom and put it on his dick.

(Sasuke)

I laid him on his back and put lube on my dick and it slid right in. Naru was moaning and so was I. It just felt so good! I began pumping into his hole, my dick fit perfectly. It's as if I was made for him. His eyes were closed and he was holding on to me. I continued to fill his hole as I kissed him. My bed was banging up against the wall; I really didn't care if anyone heard. I had my boy right where he belonged, in my bed. I then stopped to catch my breath. We had soaked up my bed with our sweat, my room was filled with the masculine smell of both Naruto and I. Naruto got on top of me and started riding me. He was going really fast my toes began to curl and I couldn't hold on any longer. I cummed and roared as loud as I could,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I hadn't had sex in so long and Naruto just made my day. I whimpered on his neck and he kissed my forehead. We laid in bed together with the covers over us. Naruto was in my arms, I had my arm around his neck stroking his arm as his head was on my chest.

"What are you going to do about Kiba?" I asked.

"I forgot about Kiba!" Naru said.

"That should tell you something," I replied. Naruto sat up and looked at me. God, he was so hot.

"You're right. I have to end things with him, he's going to be crushed," Naruto said.

"He will understand, you can't deny true love." Naruto laid back down and snuggled close to me as I wrapped my arms around him.

"How about I do it on the Trip to Mt. Konoha?" he asked.

"Why Mt. Konoha?" I asked.

"I don't know...it will give us time to clear our heads while we are away. And I know Kiba, he will take it hard, but he will understand," Naruto said.

"Hey, I feel like eating burgers. Want to go to Ichiraku's?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. I went into the bathroom and ran the shower water. Naruto walked in and kissed me on my back. I smiled and we got into the shower together. "Wash my back and I'll wash yours," he said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tight.

"I'm so glad your okay and your mine, all mine." My naked body clung to his, we both started to get hard again.

"How about round two before we go?" Naruto suggested.

"That is such a great idea."

(Sakura)

I was at Ichiraku's with Itachi. We had ordered some food and were really enjoying each other's company.

"You are really quiet. Is it because of me putting my foot in my mouth?" he stated and questioned.

"No, I just don't know how to execute the 'who' situation between Sasuke and Naruto. I know its ancient history, but we were still together when it happened." No sooner than I said that, guess who walked through the doors Naruto and Sasuke. They were laughing and talking and touching. Nothing to suspect they were lovers, but I knew something was up. I stood up and Itachi saw them.

"Sakura, leave it alone," he said. I ignored him.

"Hi you guys," I said as I approached them.

"Sakura! Hi, you'll never guess what happened!" Sasuke said, sounding excited.

"What?" I asked.

"He got his memory back!" Sasuke announced proudly.

"Oh my god! That's amazing!" I hugged Naruto then pulled away.

"I guess now you remember fucking my boyfriend when he was with me!" we looked around, thankfully no one heard. Sasuke grabbed me by the arm and all three of us went outside.

"Where did you hear that from?" he asked. I shook my head in disbelief.

"It doesn't matter, you stood there and made me feel low for cheating but I knew something was wrong. I remember it, your words exactly, 'you nasty slut!'" he looked to the floor. "Or how about when you looked me right in my face and said you never cheated? What was that about?" Sasuke looked at me.

"I'm sorry Sakura, you're right. I was just confused, I didn't know how to react to anything," he said. Then I looked at Naruto.

"And you pretended to be my friend!" I yelled.

"I didn't pretend! We really did become best friends!" he replied.

"But you sat there, and you knew what you did to me!" I said. I could feel my body shake. It felt as if I was betrayed somehow.

"Why do you care? It's old news," the raven said.

"Sasuke, if you're implying I still have feelings for you, no I don't. It's the principle behind it." Itachi came out.

"Everything okay out here?" he asked.

"Everything's fine. I'm leaving," I said. Sasuke tried to stop me from leaving so we could talk, but I was too angry. I slapped him. "The two of you stay the hell away from me!" I yelled and stormed off.

(Naruto)

Sasuke sat down on the bench outside of Ichiraku's, "it was you wasn't it?" he said to his brother Itachi.

"It just slipped out, I didn't mean any harm," he said.

"You never do..." Sasuke said.

"I've got to take her home, I'll see you at home. Bye Naruto," he said as he walked to his car. And they drove off. I sat down next to Sasuke, and grabbed his face.

"She slapped you good," I kissed his red cheek.

"That feels a lot better," he said.

"She's right. We were wrong. I got to make this up to her somehow," I said.

"You and me both," Sasuke said. He continued, "I'm young I guess, but we feel right, you know? You're everything I ever wanted Naruto," we kissed.

"I feel the same about you. Now let's get some grub," we laughed and enjoyed our dinner together.


End file.
